Grey Winds
by Aiko Isari
Summary: PokeSpe AU First in The Same Line series. For six years Johto has been under the control of Team Rocket. Pokedex Owners are called to end this rule. But these are not bright, hopeful children, and this world is not kind. The question is: can they? To Be Rewritten
1. Prologue: A Different Start

Hello there. This is Aiko Isari attempting a new PokeSpe fic. No I haven't forgotten Fallen, I just have no time to rewrite Fallen. Anyway I've been working on this for a while now. It's a slow go but I'm ahead enough that I can post another chapter in two weeks, possibly earlier. It's a long one, an AU what-if of how Team Rocket operated, how the children with Mask of Ice were treated and the like. Some characters are similar to themselves in the manga, some aren't, and some are a way no one expects. This world is Darker and Edgier a bit higher than normal. And for now I am keeping it rated T, unless someone believes it should go to M. It can go either way. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special.

_

* * *

Grey Winds_

Prologue: A Different Start

In the shadows of night she came, wrapped in a cloak of dreams, desires, and black fabric. No one paid close attention to her in the city. She was not a frequent visitor but simply one of the many people who passed through this place. As such, she found it easy to slip through the crowds. The woman smiled under her hood and licked her lips greedily. _Perfect. _The woman caught snatches of life in the windows she passed. Children were playing in living rooms while parents looked on with warm smiles. For a moment her crimson eyes softened. They hardened again quickly. She wasn't allowed to feel that.

She glimpsed it a second later, an ordinary house next to the Gym. The lights were on and bright. The woman came closer and could make out small forms running around the carpeted living room. Peering in, she saw them. A blonde girl and a redheaded boy were chasing each other around the carpet. Both were bouncy, smiling toddlers. Her stomach twisted. And one was her son. Her crimson orbs traveled toward the other side of the lit room. A teenager with spiky red hair was watching them. His eyes seemed to shine with an affection that to the woman appeared abnormal. Then she saw _him_. Her heart clenched. That man with black hair, he was the only person who could make her whole body seize and relax all at once.

He was her boss, her idol, and her lover. The first in daylight, the last two were in deep secret where even the moon could not find them. He was charismatic, fierce, and a man worth dying for. But he had disappeared a short time ago. He was no longer leader of Team Rocket. But that would change. She had found him again at last. He was smiling, laughing even, as the children continued to circle the room with boundless energy. It was almost unfair. Giovanni said something to the teenager, who nodded and sat down near the children. The woman came closer to listen. The words were muffled but audible to her sensitive ears. He called to them both in a quiet voice.

"Come on you two. Enough playing. Come and listen." Both immediately stopped and pouted.

"But _Nii-san_…" began the girl but was shushed by Giovanni.

"He's right. Too much will leave you unable to play tomorrow." The children subsided.

"_Kay_…" The teenager pulled out a Pokeball. He showed it to them, red side up. Both looked inside.

"What's dat Pokémon?" the boy asked, wide grey eyes curious.

"This is a Dratini, a dragon Pokémon," the teenager explained patiently. His voice was not slow in the slightest, nor did he dumb down his speech. The woman was surprised to see the children intently listening and seeming to understand him with perfect clarity. No toddler, no matter how gifted, should be able to be that intelligent. _Interesting. I must report this information. _"Dragons are very powerful and difficult to train. But when you do succeed, they become even better and eternally loyal. They are one of the best, if not the best to keep at your side."

The boy pulled a sphere from his own pocket and looked at it for a moment. He held it out to the teenager. "What about him?" The little creature blinked at the older male confusedly.

At this the youth smiled. "Well, this one is better than the best for you to keep with you. After all you were the first human he came in contact with." The boy made an "O" sound and giggled softly before handing it to the girl.

"You can keep him too!" the boy exclaimed cheerfully. "Ya don't got one yet, so we can share him." Surprisingly, the Pokémon took well to the idea, bouncing up and down in the sphere. The girl blushed and all inside started to laugh. The woman felt a tug of jealousy and pushed the alien emotion aside. She wished they would all go away already, let down their guard and relax. She had to hurry. That person would not wait forever.

The blonde took the Pokeball from the boy and it glowed slightly. She giggled. The redhead blinked curiously. She chirped, "He's happy we're friends!" The boy joined her in laughter before suddenly yawning. His head slumped down and he fell onto the carpet, semiconscious. The girl laughed again before yawning as well.

"Bed," the man ordered immediately. The boy offered no protest when he was gently scooped into the man's arms. "Lance, will you take her?" Lance nodded and lifted the girl up. She struggled minutely, whining.

"Come on now it's late," the teen coaxed, looking slightly vexed. "You two can play more tomorrow but now you must sleep. You promised you would be good while your uncle was gone right?" She didn't answer, merely snuggled deeper into Lance's embrace. The spiky haired boy flushed slightly for some reason. The woman smirked. Her chance was coming.

The little boy then said something and her heart missed a beat. "Daddy… is Mommy coming home soon?" He smiled sadly and looked out the window she was crouched near. The woman scooted back, crimson eyes wide with fear. Did he see her?

"I'm not sure son. But we'll hope and pray for it." The boy smiled sleepily and nodded. The woman's heart threatened to tear itself from its place and she growled quietly. _Why did they choose me for this? _Meanwhile, the two males had left the room and returned empty-handed. Giovanni sat down on the leather chair again and Lance had slumped on the couch. He sighed and rested his head against the armrest, eyes half-lidded.

"Thank you for being such a help Lance," her former leader complimented. Again, the envy burned. Whenever he complimented someone, you felt empty when it wasn't you. "I know you have a dislike of people which is why I was so surprised when you came."

Lance shrugged him off, looking apathetic. "It was fine. Those two are no trouble, better than many humans I've met in my life. Hopefully these two will turn out right, unlike _some…_"

The other rolled his eyes yet he was grinning. "Your distaste is always such a fascinating way of thinking. It is slightly… _exhilarating._"

Lance glared at him through half-closed eyes. "Don't forget, I still don't trust you after that incident in the forest. Even if you have reformed with these kids around, you're still a potential _victim._"

"Well then I'll have to work harder won't I?" Giovanni quipped, fixing him with a casual smirk. The man was always serene, even at his worst moments. In all the years they had known each other, he had never lost that arrogant calm. His expression suddenly smoothed as the elder asked. "Are you going to stay here or head on home?"

"I'll stay here tonight if you don't mind. The neighbors are partying tonight." Lance scoffed. "Morons."

"Nothing wrong with a little amusement every now and then. Spare bedroom is upstairs. Go and rest." Lance huffed and obeyed, dimming the lights as he passed. The woman waited a few moments longer before heading to the front door. She knocked lightly. Approximately eighty-five seconds after, the doorknob turned and opened. The former criminal didn't look surprised, instead resigned.

"Ah, it's you Athena. It's been a while. Please come in." He held the door open and took her cloak.

"What a gentleman," she purred, following him inside. Inwardly she seethed. _You abandoned me. You stole our child from me! For what? What would I have done to a baby? How can you treat me as though nothing's changed? _Out of her vision, the man rolled his eyes.

"I assume you're here for the children?" he inquired, cool as you please. He had let her into the hallway and settled himself against the blank white wall.

"But of course," the woman replied, bowing elegantly. "After all I am a faithful servant to my leader… whoever that may be. And these two have quite a lot to offer."

"So they've found my replacement already?" he inquired dryly. She saw a Pokeball on the floor and nodded. _How messy. That's unlike him, but with children in the house…_

"Indeed. He is quite competent, the former leader of the Johto branch. He has managed to start the unity of his own region and Kanto as well."

"Is that so?" The male sighed. "Well as a Gym Leader in name and reality now, I am obligated to stop you."

"Yes," she cooed. "A mere Gym Leader." She stepped forward, slightly daunted by his lack of reaction. Normally it was merely unsettling, but now it was as if she walked into a trap.

"The strongest," he whispered, black eyes shining lustily. "In more ways than one." Athena shuddered quietly.

"Oh yes. I haven't forgotten. I've sired a bastard now, just as my father said I would. Won't he be proud?" He came to her then, cupping her chin in his fingers.

"He should be. You've birthed a beautiful, loving boy. He should be angered by your wish to destroy that."

"It will bring the world to our feet. Their powers are rare," she chanted numbly, in a voice that she was certain was not her own. _Brainwashing is so much easier nowadays… _Giovanni thought dimly. He was grateful he had never resorted to that.

"A world that has no place being there," he replied. "And all it will take is two innocent children's hearts."

"It is justified."

"No I'm afraid it isn't. I will not allow you to misuse their abilities." At that a door opened upstairs. The teen from earlier was led by a Beedrill, who were carrying the two children. The Beedrill came over to her former leader, who carried her son in its needles. The little boy saw her and awoke from his half-asleep daze.

"M-Mommy?" The high voice was full of fear and not joy, as it would have been. _How does he know my face? He only saw me as a baby! How could he know?_

His father gave a wistful smile and ruffled his son's hair. "Yes it is her but I'm afraid you can't say hello."

"W-why?" The bright eyes were filling with tears.

"She wants to take you and your new friend away and you will never see us again. She will make you kill and hurt and many other terrible things. And she does not love you anymore."

_That's a lie! _She wanted to shout. But was it really? Had she even loved him at all? Was she even able to love?

"B-But…" The girl had woken up now and the toddler's yellow eyes were full of terror.

"I'm sorry child but this will be the last time you see either of us for a while. Go with Lance. Go and stay safe. Okay?"

The boy stared balefully at his father. "Daddy…"

The man ruffled his hair. "No choice now. You must protect your friends. Do you promise?"

_You can't ask a toddler to promise that! _The woman howled in her mind. _You can't, not when they don't understand!_

_But were you asking anything better? _Another voice inquired. Her protests died in her throat and the crimson eyes briefly filled with pain.

The boy nodded miserably. He did not understand this vow, not at all, but he knew he had to keep it.

"Good," his father replied. "Now go!" Beedrill took off, following Lance out the back door. The woman growled and released a small crow. It peered at her anxiously.

"After them! Hunt them to the ends of the earth!" It saluted with a wing and soared off through the open door. At that, her lover came forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Goodbye my dear," he hissed before slipping behind her and outside. She cursed and turned to follow him. But it was too late. He had already disappeared into the night.

_Master will not be pleased._

Meanwhile a large bird soared overhead, cawing loudly. Glancing up, she noticed it and smiled. "Maybe I've done well after all."


	2. Chapter 1: Rough Awakening

It looks like this is an interesting prospect. Well, let's get started then. That was a really flattering comment Music10111 thank you.

Before we continue, I'd like the readers to extend their prayers to the suffering Japanese nation, hit by the earthquake and tsunami. For without them, this story would have been unable to be written. Thank you Japan, Nintendo in particular, and I will find a way to assist in these recovery efforts from this side of the sea.

Now onto the story.

* * *

_Grey Winds_

Chapter 1: Rough Awakening

The sun was not shining this morning, making the sky rather dismal and cloudy over New Bark Town. Then again, the sun never shined much these days, according to the weather channel. Not like he watched much TV anyway. The noise would only remind him of how empty his house was. A loud alarm began to ring next to him, the clock flashing the time of 7:00 AM, in bright red letters, bursting the twelve year old out of his musing. He slammed it off with irritation. Why on earth did he have that piece of trash anyway? After all, he was up at dawn no matter what. Tch. He rolled off the bed, which had a plaque with the word "Gold" written in black imbedded at its foot. He jumped into the shower, grateful that the money in his bank account covered his bills. Quickly finishing his work in the bathroom, he wrapped a towel around his body and returned to his bedroom.

Gold went to his mirror and scowled, annoyed at the lack of noise in the house. He yanked the comb through his tangled mane of wet hair. Luckily he managed to lay it flat but for his bangs, which stuck defiantly in a downward spike. _Stubborn little-._Giving up, he placed his yellow baseball cap backwards and attached his goggles over it. A quiet shuffling at his doorway made the boy jump and turn. There stood his first Pokémon, Aitaro the Aipom, a purple monkey.. Its small arms were crossed in an expression of boredom, one that mimicked his own. Pokemon did take after their Trainers at times. To all appearances, it had been awake this entire time. Gold was not stupid enough to believe that.

"Don't just stand there!" he snapped briskly, irritated by the Pokemon's surprisingly late arrival and his attempt at giving him a heart attack. "Get started! You two wasted enough time sleeping!" Aitaro's scowl deepened and for a moment it looked as though the Pokémon was going to attack his master. Then the Aipom nodded and strode away, the hand on his tail curled into a fist. Gold rolled his eyes and pulled his white shorts on, smoothing out the creases of his red pullover. He yanked his socks roughly over his feet and pulled the skateboard from his white backpack. Grabbing the pack, he slipped it over his shoulders and headed downstairs.

Truthfully he didn't blame the Pokemon for being so angry. All machines and soldiers did have a few bugs in them. Plus, that Aipom had been with him for as long as he could remember, and farther than that. It had his temper. Gold snorted. _Maybe Aitaro thought I was a cheerful person once. Hah. _He himself couldn't remember ever being a hyper, happy, playful ball of energy. The thought of him ever being like that was slightly repulsive. No, scratch that, it was an abominating thought, never to be considered again. So his memories were slightly screwy. Didn't matter now. The enemy mocked sentimentality instead of appreciating it. The same would be with him.

"_This world has no room for those who wear their heart on their sleeves."_

He gritted his teeth and growled, forcing the memories back. They were the past, they affected his goals, his plans, but they didn't have to affect right this second, did they? _Stupid, bleeding heart… how I wish I could carve it out._

In the kitchen a note was sitting on the counter. _When did I leave that out? _The boy placed two slices of bread into the toaster, and flicked it the paper, he grimaced. "I'd forgotten about this."

The paper was a request from Professor Elm, who lived on the outskirts of his hometown, which he accepted after some pondering over the idea of whether the man had lost his sanity or not (which he highly doubted, considering he was only in his twenties, researcher or otherwise). Normally he wouldn't have considered even _thinking _of taking on the ridiculous task, whatever that may be. However the professor was a friend of the family and it was deeply ingrained in him to help his acquaintances, even if it was that of a clumsy, absentminded, busybody of a scientist.

Though he had to admit, he admired the man's dedication to his work. Aside from Professor Oak, who was arguably the best of the best, he was one of the top in his field. He was the go-to on Pokemon evolution. Even some on Team Rocket had asked for his help. It was a dedication he rarely saw in others and hoped he had acquired for himself.

"Tch, what a pain..." Gold buttered his toast, grumbling all the while. He glanced toward the spacious living room, where the sounds of battle were clearly audible. The two of them were fighting fierce, his Pokémon, but that was only to be expected. After all, they were strong. _Not strong enough though_, he reminded himself. Not strong enough to destroy _them_, to take them down. _Neither am I._ Pulling two apples from the fridge, he washed them lightly before giving a low whistle.

The noise ceased at once and Aitaro led a tadpole Pokémon into the kitchen. Poliwag, or Nyotaro as he was named, was panting lightly. It was not conditioned enough yet, being just a baby. Hm, faulty equipment would not do. Time to step it up then.

"Aitaro!" he exclaimed and the purple monkey snapped to attention at once, making him smirk. "Don't be so lenient just because he's a brat. Work Nyotaro until he's beaten thoroughly next time. Understand?" Aitaro saluted firmly and went back to his apple. Nyotaro looked slightly terrified, which Gold pointedly ignored. It wasn't like he cared. The feelings of tools didn't concern him. He placed the apples on the floor and took a bite of his toast. Always keep your machines working properly. That was something he had been taught and adhered to fiercely, even if _he _was the one who had taught him so. Never mind the specifics.

Finishing his toast, Gold organized the items in his bag, making sure he had all the essentials for a trainer's journey. He was probably not even going that far but it was better to be prepared, just in case. Oh if only he knew.

Pulling a Pokeball from his pocket, he aimed it at Nyotaro. The Poliwag disappeared inside with a flash of red light, leaving the young male to sweep away half-eaten apple. "You will continue this later," the twelve year old promised. Inside the tadpole simply nodded, unable to convey anything else. When his master was not looking, Aitaro gave the Pokeball a sympathetic look. The work was only just beginning, if it ever ended. The Pokemon didn't believe it would because the vengeance didn't seem to come any closer.

"Aitaro!" Immediately the Aipom climbed onto his trainer's hat, placing his hand-shaped tail on Gold's backpack. The boy tightened the straps and grabbed his backpack. "I'm off," Gold said quietly as he put on his shoes. To his surprise, the soft voices of Pokemon lilted in his ears. A genuine smile drifted onto his face. Maybe the mansion wasn't so lonely after all. He locked the door behind him. The smile faded as soon as he stepped out of his empty yard. It was quiet as the grave out there, barring the wind whispering low laughter. Granted, he did live on the outskirts of New Bark Town, but there should be some noise, Pokemon playing, Pidgey chirping, _anything_.

_Damn Team Rocket for scaring everything away. _But that was how it was these days. It had been this way for five years and probably would be for five more, maybe longer. That is, unless someone decided to strike back. That someone would be him. He would make certain of it. Placing one foot on his skateboard, he pushed off with the other. Easing into the rhythm of the movement, he settled the other foot on the board.

The downtown streets of New Bark Town were just a few feet away. He saw someone heading in his direction and tensed. A Rocket? Closer examination revealed that this person was much smaller. He quickly slowed, reluctantly putting one foot back on the ground again. To his surprise, the figure stopped and waved. Gold raised an eyebrow. Did he know this guy from somewhere? Curious, yet surprisingly not paranoid, he came for a closer look. The figure turned out to a youngster, dressed in the typical white T-shirt, yellow shorts and baseball cap. Completing the stereotypical image was the Rattata perched timidly on the boy's shoulder. What was out of place there however was the white, heavy-looking duffel bag in his right hand.

"Excuse me," were the first words to come out of the other's mouth. "Are you Gold, by any chance?"

"Who wants to know?" he shot back. The boy jumped, whether over his rude tone or something else, Gold wasn't sure. The smaller boy bowed hurriedly.

"Please forgive my manners. My name is Joey. I'm Professor Elm's assistant and he sent me to come get a boy named Gold and make sure he found his lab on time."

"I see, then you have found the correct person. However…" His customary scowl deepened. "The note I received from him stated nothing about a particular time of arrival." He could always speak more simply, but there was no fun in that.

Joey, shockingly, was unruffled. "Yes, the note was sent to you before there was a time picked out. The professor saw no point in sending you two notes about the same thing and simply sent me to fetch you. Let's hurry before we cause too much suspicion."

"Agreed." He pushed off again, giving just enough leeway to allow Joey to get ahead of him. To his surprise, the boy carried the large duffel as if it were nothing more than a couple kilos. "How can you carry that?"

"What? This?" Joey hefted it to his shoulder. "I've grown used to it I guess, carrying it from Cherrygrove and all. I have to give these to Professor Elm when I get back. I didn't get a chance to drop them off."

Gold felt his curiosity pique. "Them?"

"Pokemon," the youngster replied simply. With that the two fell into a solemn silence. Gold stared dully at the near-empty streets. Six years ago, the shops would have long been open by now, with people happily purchasing their wares. Now though, the only life you could see was the occasional Rocket grunt patrolling their posts with their Pokemon. Glancing at Joey, he figured the boy would start talking again, just to fill the quiet. When he didn't, Gold kept his mouth shut. No need to initiate unwanted chatter. Perhaps this youth wasn't as stupid as the stereotype proclaimed.

Gold saw a two-story white building coming ever closer. There was a large glass door on the second floor leading to a balcony. Two groups of Pokemon were training outside. Curious he came closer. They were fighting hard, harder than Gold did (or could) consider possible. _So these are strong Pokemon, _the youth thought. _These are powerful machines, excellent tools. _

"Are… are those Professor Elm's?" They couldn't be, they weren't native to the Johto region.

Joey flashed an expression of alarm. "No way. Professor Elm hates fighting. Those belong to your _senpai._"

"My _senpai_?" Now he was really confused. He had no senior, none that he respected at any rate.

"You'll understand in a minute," the youngster replied absently, glancing around suspiciously, gaze lingering on the Rocket members slowly gathering in the town square. Gold understood and there was silence again. The pair came up to the building's door. Joey knocked.

…

It was 6:30 AM. An alarm went off next to her ear. The twelve year old let out a yawn and shut it off. Reaching over, the girl lifted a pair of star-shaped earrings from the bedside table and clipped them to her ears._ Thanks Mom._ Sitting up, she shook her head clear of sleep and picked up her brush. The female yanked the bristles through her black hair and tied the locks into their upside-down ponytails. Pulling off her Mareep decorated pajamas she pulled on her familiar outfit of a red sleeveless shirt and yellow biker shorts. Kneeling down, she examined her worn red sneakers. The girl sighed.

"Looks like I'll need to grab a new pair soon," she mumbled. _There goes this paycheck._ Grabbing her yellow brimless hat and white cardigan from the shelf, the girl wasted no time with placing them on and leaving her room. The girl ran into the living room and pulled out an apple from the basket. It was the last one. A pink Pokemon ran inside, bouncing anxiously on the balls of its white feet. It clutched a phone-like device in its appendage and five Pokeballs floated around her head. She took it gratefully and pocketed the spheres.

"Thanks Smoopyon," she commented, dialing a number. It rang and a voice soon came from the speaker.

"Good morning Crystal," greeted a middle-aged male. "Is something the matter?"

"Good morning Mr. Earl," she replied, smiling despite the fact that it couldn't be seen. "Nothing's the matter except I won't be at the Academy today." Crystal had been helping out at the beaten-up children center for a while. The only reason it was still in business was because it kept children off the street.

"Oh you won't?" Earl sounded surprised and slightly upset. "Family matters?"

"Sort of." Family matters was the term for Crystal's searching for an extra job. Her mother was a master at capturing Pokemon and Chris was trying to follow in her footsteps. Unfortunately the only openings were for Team Rocket and she _knew _to stay out of there. This time might finally be the one she was looking for. "I don't know how long I'll be, so just in case tell the kids to behave while I'm gone."

"Alright then. Be careful." With that note of caution, Earl ended the conversation. Crystal gave a happy grin and looped her PokeGear around her neck with the strap. Smoopyon had left again and reappeared with a small rectangular backpack. Chris felt her grin widen and placed the pack carefully on her shoulders. The Ice-Psychic type let out a warning cry. Crystal could not completely understand her Pokemon's words, but she could easily tell what they were implying at the very least.

"Come on then Smoopyon," she said cheerily. "We've got a search to start." The Smoochum nodded and smiled, bounding after her trainer out the door. Locking the door, Chris gave the house a sad smile as she placed the key in her backpack.

"Looks like I'm leaving again. This time I'll come back a success. I swear it!" _If I come back at all, that is. No, don't think that way. You've gotta be optimistic! _She really hoped that Professor Oak or whoever her employer was would have a well-worth job to inform her about when she got to his lab. With that she walked away from her house and out of her hometown of Violet City.

As she walked through the streets, she waved a morning greeting to the vendors and people outside. Unlike New Bark Town, where there was very little of interest a normal person could find, Violet City was a Gym city, a place to test the talent of young trainers. Even after Team Rocket's takeover of the Kanto and Johto region, the gyms and Pokemon League were still in use, along with the League Association. It made a good recruiting pool and kept out one more seed of rebellion amidst the citizens of the regions. In other words, any city with a Gym or Pokemon League event area nearby was very lively and populated. If it weren't for the occasional red R plastered on poles and black-dressed grunts on the streets, you couldn't tell that there had ever been such an invasion.

Crystal never really noticed the evil group's presence all that much. Not for lack of trying on their part, but she had spent a good part of her childhood in training to take her mother's place as a Master Capturer. By the time she had returned to Violet City, the new regime had fallen into place and life had calmed back down, except for a few points. She would never like Team Rocket but Crystal knew that unless they were stopped, the group was here to stay. And Mew knew that she wasn't strong enough to help that. Or so she thought.

A young man with brown hair looked up from his work and waved her over. "Good morning Chris! Off to try again I assume?" Despite the large bustling distance of Violet City, its people were quite close. As such, they knew most everything about everyone.

Chris went over and bowed to the man. "Yes sir Mr. Forrest! I think this time will be the charm!"

He gave a deep chuckle and held out a small package. "Very well then. This is from the wife. For luck." Crystal grinned. Anybody who said Mr. Forrest was a fool had never met his wife, or tried her cooking.

"Tell her thank you so much! See you later!" That fact was probably true, as she would most likely have to pass her home again, but the thought counted.

Minutes later on the outskirts of town, Crystal inhaled deeply and exhaled a happy sigh. It felt good to be finally truly leaving on a journey, even if it was only a short one. Whether she got the job or not, she would be happy to have ventured outside the walls of her little world for a short while.

Looking up, she saw some Pokemon running through the grass. Smiling, she pulled a few Pokeballs from her bag. _I have some spare time…_

…

Professor Elm almost never questioned his mentor or the man's decisions. There was no point to it in his opinion, as the man was usually right. He had been right when he won the Pokemon League all that time ago, when he had left the Association, and when he had chosen who would carry the Pokedex the first go-around. (There were probably many other things his senior was right about, but he didn't know about those.)

However, this time, he had to rebel. There was no logical way that this pairing could work. From what he read in their Trainer files, they would most likely kill each other first, with or without someone else chaperoning them. Idly, Elm wondered if the man was getting senile in his old age after all. Rumors could be true.

Oak, who had been leafing through one of his files, glanced up at the younger man. As if reading his kohai's mind, he inquired, "Is something the matter Elm?"

For a moment the man was struck dumb, obviously not expecting to be asked his input. Then, he managed, "Professor, pardon my rudeness, but how can you expect this to work? These two are incompatible together, no matter what you do. We don't need to meet them to know that, the files alone say it. How can you expect them to fulfill such a crucial task?"

Oak gave him a grandfatherly smile. "In reply to that, how can they not?"

Elm wanted to protest and explain but a knock at the door halted that idea. He scowled briefly before plastering a smile on his face. A Sentret, which had been sorting piles on the desk, leapt onto his owner's back as he went to the door. Opening it, the professor almost lost his smile, so great was his surprise.

He recognized Joey instantly, who was panting slightly with the heavy duffel at his side. Next to him was someone almost unreal. Now, he may be an absent-minded man, somehow easily absorbed into his work, but he paid great attention to his acquaintances whenever he could. As such, he had known about the changes in his friend's son, but had not expected them to be quite so severe.

What had once been, in his mind at least, a smiling, bouncy five year old, was now a twelve year old male with a pair of indifferent amber eyes and a tense hold on himself as he stared almost concernedly at the youngster beside him. He was taller, lucky for him, but he barely reached the middle of lanky Elm's chest, hat or otherwise. Aitaro, the boy's trusty Aipom, gave Elm a respectable nod. The odd motion caused the other youth to look up. Immediately, Gold bowed respectfully.

"Professor Elm, it's been a long time." The man suppressed a shudder. Even the voice was empty.

"Indeed it has," he replied, broadening the grin. "Come in you two. Joey, give me that bag before you fall over." The youngster nodded gratefully and heaved the bag to the professor's arms. Elm struggled not to sag over with the weight. How had he managed to carry such a heavy bag for so long? He had quite the stamina. Both entered the room and Aitaro quickly shut the door. Professor Oak came out from the office. He didn't limp or stoop as many people of his age would. The old man greeted both children with a friendly smile. Joey immediately bowed in respect while Gold stared openly at him. The surprise was faint, but noticeable and there was a trace of astonishment in the amber eyes.

"You- you're Professor Oak aren't you? You're that famous professor who won the Pokemon League all those years ago and became an researcher afterward," he questioned. This was a person to respect, with plenty to teach. Oak nodded.

"Yes. And you are…"

"Gold," the younger replied curtly. "Gold of New Bark Town. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Unsurprising to Elm, his mentor wasn't even ruffled by the young man's cold nature. His grandson was incredibly similar. Actually he was probably worse. Oak glanced at his student. "Well there's one… now where is the other?" Elm simply shrugged.

"I don't know. How strange. She's usually not late to meetings." Gold started at the mention of a girl.

_They're sending a girl along too,_ he thought incredulously. _Not to mention one with a terrible internal clock! Well as long as I don't have to work with her I won't have to strangle these people. _He smirked arrogantly. _She's probably a ditz too._

How wrong he was.

…

Crystal was running. She couldn't believe she was so late. Who could have known? Smoopyon was right behind her, crying out in indignation. The Pokemon was right but still…

"How was I supposed to know it would take so long to catch all of them?" she pointed out half-heartedly. Smoopyon rolled her eyes, surprised at her trainer's excuse and uncharacterisically absentminded behavior. "Ah well, I hope these Pokemon will make up for it." Bolting up to the door, she knocked twice in a hopefully sedate manner. The door opened a few seconds later and a boy opened the door. He gazed at her underneath his spiky mop of black hair with cool amber eyes. Behind him peered an adult with brown hair. He smiled.

"Ah, you're Crystal right?" Startled from her shock, she nodded.

"Yes, that's me. I apologize for being late." The girl bowed hurriedly. The boy scoffed, evidently unimpressed. She ignored him.

The man's smile widened, seeming a bit false. "My name is Elm and this boy here is Gold." Gold nodded stiffly, still staring coldly at her. It was starting to get annoying.

Before anything else could be said, an explosion came from the second floor of the lab.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle Sense

Hello all readers. I am updating this on a bus before my computer dies. Yeah, Bahamas are fun when you're not sick, bleh. Music you are not the only person to say Crystal was unchanged. I guess that's a good sign. Gold is incredibly different in this one, for reasons that will slowly be revealed, as are other favorite characters. And I'm glad you're interested Jaopri. I live to help others enjoy the internet in a positive manner, whatever that means. Haha. Enjoy.

* * *

_Grey Winds_

Chapter 2: Battle Sense

There was no time to think, or even react. First there was fire and then there were black-dressed grunts. There were at least ten of them surrounding the area, each clutching a Pokeball almost playfully. Crystal tensed and Smoopyon bounced in front protectively.

"Well, well," drawled one of the grunts, which tipped his hat in a falsely polite fashion. "Why hello there. You're doing something awfully suspicious aren't you? Pokemon are training outside a lab and children are running to your door. Seems rather odd to even the most decent of folk."

"Well," cut in a cool voice. "You aren't exactly decent folk, so forgive me if I'm not so polite." Before anyone could blink, a yellow blur slammed into the grunt's stomach. He coughed and stumbled backward. The Pikachu landed just as a powerful jet of flame came at the grunt. Gold saw why. The man had released an Elekid as he fell, which had charged forward toward the unknown assailant. The Elekid too was brushed aside like a bothersome fly. Two youths stepped forward, one with messy black hair clothed in red and the other with spiky brown and a green jacket. What appeared to be an orange dragon at first glance was following them, looking somewhat amused for some reason. Both looked past the others toward the fallen minion, which was standing up slowly. The man glared and pulled out another Pokemon, which looked like a red octopus. Crystal gaped briefly. _Are they…_

"Who the hell are you?" The brown-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" he questioned dully. Without waiting for an answer he ordered, "Charizard, Flamethrower again!"

_Is this guy an idiot?_ Gold thought coldly. _Fire is weak against water. That Charizard's attack, no matter how strong, won't do much of anything against that Octillery._ Gold was wrong. Before the attack hit however, water burst from Octillery's mouth. Steam rose from the colliding powers and he faintly glimpsed the octopus joining the Elekid, unconscious in a pile.

Gold felt his jaw drop. Such power! These guys were barely any older than him but they were... _This isn't possible,_ he thought. _It can't be._ Abruptly, a grunt leapt through the steam charging toward him. Before he could so much as blink however, a firm hand pushed him back. A brunette was holding him back with one hand and keeping the fist aloft with the other. She struck, slamming her knee into the Rocket's chest. He choked and she flipped lightly onto his back, knocking the minion to the ground. As the man started to struggle, a blade was gently nestled near his jugular vein.

"I-I wouldn't do that if I were you," she whispered. "I-I'm really jumpy and I don't want my hand to slip." He gulped and fell still, eyes wide. Scowling, she thwacked the pressure point, knocking him out cold. She stepped off of him, perfectly expressionless. "How pathetic grunts are," she commented offhandedly, moving on to her next opponent

The other male, who had been staring off into the distance almost lazily, whistled. The Pikachu bolted in the direction they had come and a burst of electricity came moments later. Afterwards, it trooped back toward its trainer with a smirk. Behind it came a giant plant-like creature. Two Rocket grunts were unconscious on the giant pink flower while the rest were wrapped in strong vines.

"Who…who are you?" asked one, eyes wide. The second male sighed, palming his face. The first rolled his eyes.

"I always thought my reputation would follow me everywhere," the first commented wryly, a smirk curving his lips upward.

"What do you expect?" his friend asked dryly. "They're idiots."

"Truly," commented the female softly, the faintest of leers twitching her lips. Gold felt a mild flicker of irritation. He didn't know either, but he wasn't stupid. The black-haired male walked over to the questioner and smirked.

"Here's a hint," he whispered. "_I'm_ _the champion._" Gold shuddered with surprise. He was the Champion of the Pokémon League: Red of Pallet Town of four years ago. There was no one else that age who fit the quota. No one had been able to steal the title from him in the league last year. Of course, no one had tried. _Then they're the runners' up: Green Oak and Blue. _He inwardly groaned. _Just what am I getting into?_

The Rocket grunts looked at each other, an icy cold chill running down each of their spines. They had failed their missions. The leader had warned them of this, of the Trainers chosen by Professor Oak and their power. They had also been told to only _watch_ and _report _the actions of the legend's work. Their master would be displeased and, oh, how they would _suffer_ for it.

Red sensed their fear oozing from them like pus and couldn't keep the pity from welling up in his chest. Their leader was a tyrant, that much was now confirmed. However, judging by the way he had chosen to rule, he was not a stupid tyrant. Despite the tyranny however, they had picked this. So he had no reason to keep them here. In fact, because they would go back anyway, it was best to throw them to the wolves they were a part of. He sighed softly. _And people say being a hero is easy. Yeah right. _He wasn't sure that heroes existed anymore.

He signaled Saur, who dumped the two unceremoniously on the ground and released the others to collapse to their knees. When they managed to catch their breath and look up, Red was looming over them, crimson eyes as expressionless as he could make them. "Leave now," he said quietly and dangerously. "If you don't, I can't promise you'll live." _I can't promise you live after you leave either._ As if to emphasize the point, his Pikachu growled threateningly and smirked. It seemed to say, "_I'll kill you whenever I feel like it. You're just my chew toys." _

A couple gave him murderous looks, which he pointedly ignored, while the rest fled for their lives, leaving behind their comrades. _The term loyalty is lost on grunts. _He purposely turned away from the lingering strays and walked away, headed in the direction of the lab. His friends were already inside. _And they say I'm impatient. That or Blue was getting twitchy. Let's see now..._

Everything happened very fast. The two grunts bolted to their feet and charged at the Champion from behind, only to find their feet frozen in place. Gold had moved, incredibly quickly for someone of his stature, to stand behind the first. He held, of all things, a billiard cue, like a golf club, preparing to smack the man's neck. Crystal was a step behind, her Smoochum ready to freeze more than their feet. Pikachu was nestled almost comfortably on the second man's throat, tail placed like a knife.

_Impressive, for a couple of kids. Was that what people thought when they saw me? _Red turned and walked back over, expression now mildly amused. "I must give you credit," he commented, sounding as though he were merely talking about his shoes. "You certainly are awfully determined. However," Pikachu sank his tail in slightly, dots of blood blooming at the points where the pointed fur was sinking into the skin. "Determination only gets you so far. You have to have strength first. And you'll never have enough strength to beat us." This time he offered a small smile. "Pika." Pika jumped off and shattered the ice at their feet. "Go now," he ordered cheerily. "You're lucky I'm merciful." _You're lucky I've never killed anyone in cold blood, like Blue. _This time they obeyed. As soon as they were specks on the road, Red gave a relieved sigh and smiled at the younger two. "Glad that's over."

…

It was slightly cold inside, due to the spring breeze flowing from the shattered wall. Charizard and Pika were standing guard by the gaping hole, while other Pokemon scurried about, helping to fix the tattered mess of an office. Joey was unpacking the bag he had carried, looking perfectly unbothered by both the destruction and the previous fighting. Aitaro was helping him in silence, which Gold allowed. Gold felt a flicker of respect for the younger boy; he himself was still a bit uncomfortable deep down. Training gave you skill, not experience. He would make sure to remember that. Everyone else settled down at the table. It was this way that Gold finally took the time to observe them. Each person had a distinct way and it revealed more about them than their mouths ever could. Observing beat talking by a long shot, as far as he was concerned. And it was normal; it was something he could do.

He looked first at the professors. Oak seemed genial enough, speaking with his junior as though they had never been interrupted. Gold could see that underneath the labcoat, there was a broad figure. He defined the word power. The boy could sense it: if he wanted to, the professor could put him in the hospital. _How can someone like this just stop fighting? _It was something he had constantly asked, and never understood. Elm, however, was slightly twitchy. He was not a fighter, that much was true. Gold remembered that. Elm had always been intellectual, preferring to wield a pen instead of a Pokeball. He was good at what he did, so there was nothing to comment on over it. _To each their own, I suppose._

He looked over at the other teenagers. Red was a calm light, a presence of relaxed confidence. To look at him now, you would not think he could produce that cool contempt or cheerfully make death threats. He was smiling at Blue and trying to raise her spirits. It didn't seem to be working but even Gold would award him for trying. An Espeon was in his lap, snoozing away as he absently stroked its fur. He had never seen a real Espeon before, only pictures. He had a feeling he would never own one; machines in his opinion needed no affection. Green was also confident, but this confidence was more of ice than his best friend's wild fire. He had a small, pale book out and was reading it dispassionately. There was something about the two of them sitting across from each other that made Gold think of yin-yang. _Symbolism is incredibly annoying when you're trying to compile data on people._

Gold glanced over at the end of the table, where the older girl was sitting. For some reason pity welled up inside his chest, pity and perhaps fear. All the courage the other two wore was almost nonexistent in her. She had it, but the pure strength and honor the other two wielded was tempered by the darkness that stood out in her. She was curled up in the chair, head resting on her knees, Her eyes were closed but every now and again she would open and look at them- at _him_- with wide blue circles. The circles were duller and darker than even his gaze apparently. Considering people told him he looked like he had demon eyes; that said a lot. _Out of everyone here, she is the one who could kill me without a second thought. She knows little about people, except how to trick them and how to destroy them._

At last, he stared at the final girl. He frowned pensively. She, like him, was still rattled, judging by the forcibly neutral expression on her face as she rummaged through a rectangular bag. From what he saw of her Pokemon, they were about the same level as his. She was nothing to boast about, but nothing to underestimate either. Gold guessed from what he had seen of her, she was one of those bubbly, ditzy girls who only became determined at the last second. She was a hindrance, plain and simple.

Done observing, he wondered to himself for a while, furthering distraction. _What in Mew's name are all these powerful people doing together? And what am I supposed to do in all of this?_ He felt a prickle at the back of his neck and worried. He trusted that sensation, knew it like the back of his hand. It meant change and Gold didn't like change, not at all. Change ruined everything.

The conversation between the professors abruptly ended and Professor Oak turned to them all, silencing the teenagers. "Well then," he began. "I do believe it is time for us to begin. How about you two introduce yourselves then?" He looked at the youngest two who looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm Gold of New Bark Town. Pleasure." Cold and composed, he was grateful his voice didn't sound like a trembling child's.

"I'm Crystal of Violet City. Pleased to meet you all." He was surprised. She didn't sound like what he expected at all.

Oak's smile seemed to widen. "Same to the both of you. Second," he glanced over at the older teens. "Anything to report on those assailants of ours?"

Green shrugged. "Their Pokemon have changed but still they are nothing to boast about for experienced trainers. It's still good for controlling citizens and beginners though."

"There were too many of them for just a patrol," Red pondered, looking thoughtful. "Like Green said, nothing worth screaming about but I wonder…."

"They were spying on us," Blue said softly from her chair. Everyone turned to her. She flinched almost imperceptibly but steadily plowed on. "Like Red said there were too many for a simple patrol. They must have watched our movements for days from New Bark or Cherrygrove. I'm surprised I didn't notice." The last part was said almost as an afterthought, her eyes averted.

Red disagreed. "None of us did. They were so beneath our radar. That teaches us. Never underestimate your opponent. Out of all of us, _I_ should have remembered that."

Green simply shrugged, dog-earing the page he was on. "I don't think they saw anything of great importance. Will it affect your plans any Grandpa?" He glanced over at him, finally putting his book down. The professor shook his head. "Then there's nothing to worry about. We were planning on relocating as it was after today."

"Words of the arrogant," Blue chided quietly but raised no other objections.

"Well then," Elm began. "Onto the next part, mainly; the reason you two were called here." Something in the younger professor's tone caused the two to straighten. "As you know, Team Rocket has been in control of the Johto region for six years. That is two years less than Kanto. Thanks to the efforts of these three," He gestured to the older teens. "Our possession was slowed down significantly. Unfortunately, they could not completely overthrow the corrupt agency."

"Why not?" Gold's tone was brusque, angered slightly. Johto might have been safe if they had. _Everything could have been okay if they had!_

Red spoke up, covering for Elm's brief speechlessness. "I know how you feel. Believe me I asked the same thing four years ago. But if we had continued the invasion and somehow won, overthrowing Team Rocket, what would we have done next? The regions would have been in a state of pure chaos. There would have to be a complete restructure of the government and the Pokemon League and gym system. Not to mention on the repairs and reconstruction that would end up happening. We didn't have the resources or plans to do any of that and it seriously annoyed me."

"And what makes now so different from four years ago?" Crystal asked. She didn't sound as rude as Gold, simply curious. Gold didn't care how he looked or sounded; he wanted answers. And who cared about after? What mattered was _now_.

Blue shrugged at her. "We don't have a choice now," she murmured. "_He_ is moving."

"Who?"

"The overall leader of Team Rocket," Green replied, fixing Crystal with a look. He was analyzing her, forcing her not to squirm. To her credit, she remained still. "He's decided to extend his reach to Hoenn. I've heard they've got their own turmoil at the moment so I can't say he's an idiot but…"

"Also, since then we've been preparing for what happens after that, we're certain we have a future ahead of us." Red's tone was utterly optimistic. Blue wore a small smile and Green was smirking and shaking his head. To them, Red was just being Red.

But to Gold, he was just being an idiot. "What does that have to do with us?"

Red glanced at Gold and grinned. "How would you like to take down Team Rocket for good?"

Gold's heart leapt in delight but he forced himself to remain indifferent. "And how do you suggest we do that, _weak _as we are?" He didn't want to kid himself, no matter how much he tried to make certain he fought Team Rocket, he was nothing special.

"It's exactly because you are weak that you were chosen," Blue mumbled. "Weak people are overlooked, forgotten until it is too late. Then, when they are known, they are strong and it is too late. They strike back, and win." Both younger trainers were dumbstruck. They had never thought of it like that.

"Exactly," agreed Professor Oak. "At the moment, Team Rocket's leader is searching for two people, children from what the rumors have gathered, that somehow have the ability to destroy their opponents on all fronts and prevent any resistance. That's unlikely, but to be on the safe side, we need to find them first. That's where you two come in. While you two search, Red and Green will be stirring up the rebellion and infiltrating the main base."

"How could two kids destroy a resistance by themselves?" It was Crystal's turn to be skeptical. Red twitched, holding back laughter. Green was smirking.

Blue replied, perfectly deadpan, "How could three children, by themselves, take out the Team Rocket branch in Kanto?" Crystal blushed and fell silent. Gold rolled his eyes derisively.

"I understand why you're skeptical," Green stated, reclining back in his chair. "You'll be worse in a minute. There have been rumors floating through Team Rocket, rumors of these two having special powers of some sort, mostly over Pokemon. Normally this would immediately become none of our concern, but considering the rumors that he's been searching for ten years, we thought of it as something to look into."

Red asked, "Have you all heard of the Sanctuary?" Both immediately shook their heads. He nodded. "Thought so. It's talked about more by elders anyway, which is where I heard of it. There's rumor of a place that is outside of reality. It's a safe-haven for those who need a place to hide or rest. It's said that people walk past or through it without even knowing it."

"Can only the pure of heart go there?" Gold inquired sarcastically. He _hated _stories like that.

"Obviously not or they wouldn't be asking _you,_" Crystal muttered darkly. Red smiled quietly.

"No one's sure. But there have been more reports of passing through a mysterious field and not going through again on the way back. Since they've been happening more and more lately, the assumption is if that once was that way, it's loosing that power. Considering the kids have been hunted for ten years with little leads, we're pretty sure that's where they are."

"So what? Are we just being sent on a wild goose chase for two kids who could possibly be _useless_?" Gold's earlier elation had turned to disgust and anger.

How Red kept calm under this circumstance was beyond Crystal, who currently wanted to throttle the boy next to her. "It's not a goose chase. We have a lead and no matter how elusive he is; he will be able to help us. And these kids obviously can do something or they wouldn't be so sought after. Besides, you will most likely run into Team Rocket on the way." There was a sly-_you want that right-_ in his statement, causing the amber-eyed boy to clench his fists under the table.

"So chill," Green muttered. "War is fought on multiple fronts. This is a war, know it or not." Gold huffed softly and sat back. He would accept this. As long as Team Rocket went down, as long as he could take _him _out, he didn't give a damn.

Red suddenly snickered. "Never thought you would tell someone to chill." Blue nodded while Green gave his friend and rival a roll of the eyes.

"To summarize," Blue said softly, causing everyone to turn. "Red will mobilize the revolution force as Green infiltrates Team Rocket. I will be helping you two in locating our lead and eventually the Sanctuary. Once those supposed two are found, we will enlist their help and finish _him_ off once and for all. Do you accept?"


	4. Chapter 3: Rocky Teamwork

Let it be known that that was the fastest chapter I've finished for this story. Chapters after this one will be a while yet, unless I have free time in June. I'm not saying hiatus but I'm saying slow.

XXX, whoever you are, thanks. I think I've seen darker than mine but as this story goes on maybe I won't be able to say that. I'm trying to make the PokeSpe series darker, while still retain the messages and stories the canon was showing. If I succeed at that, I'm a happy writer.

Music, hmm, how important are they? We'll have to wait and see won't we? Crystal will prove Gold wrong but then again, she may prove him right too. Yes, Blue is a really depressing character in this. Her past was pretty terrible before, it's about to get much worse.

* * *

_Grey Winds_

Chapter 3: Rocky Teamwork

An uneasy silence settled through the broken lab. Blue glanced anxiously back and forth between the two younger trainers. She did not want to do this. She did not want to take two kids down the path of destruction. She hadn't wanted to take Red and Green down that path all that time ago but Green was a vengeful soul and Red always refused to let go of those he considered "important". He also had been a very black and white person. _I don't think he's that naïve anymore. I almost wish he were._

Crystal, that blue-haired girl, she reminded Blue of Red, with that cheerfulness and kinship to her Pokemon. But there was no… determination, no urge to _do_ something_, _like Red had felt as injustice had rained on the world of Pokemon, shattering the peaceful, perfect world he had known. _It wasn't peaceful at all, everyone knows that._ But she had grown up in what many could consider a monochrome apocalypse, so maybe it had died before it had gotten the chance to grow. Or perhaps it was simply hiding, waiting for what was to come. _It must be the second or she wouldn't be here._

Gold, the black-haired male, observed everything and everyone with a critical glare, unconsciously shifting his fingers reminiscent to curling around a nonexistent handle. _Paranoia at its lightest. _She did not like him very much. He was angry, wildly so, but he was trying to conceal it with cold indifference. He may not have noticed it but to her it was a fatal flaw. He wore his darkness like a crown, bore it as a burden, used it as an excuse, and then wondered why the world did not see him. There were enough zombies in the world. He just had a bit more life in him than some.

It was easy to see their weaknesses, easy to think of ways to exploit them. Unconsciously, her mind began to plan, analyzing, wondering, examining…no! That had to stop. She couldn't keep doing that; they were her allies, not her enemies. _But aren't those the same thing? _That cold, machine-like part of herself, always a wonderful defendant of _his _philosophies, was incredibly chatty over this sort of thing. _Aren't they on your side until you do something that isn't "right"? _Before she could continue on that tangent, she pushed it away roughly and slumped. _I just have to trust the professor, that's all. I just have to trust him. He knows what he's doing. _If only it could be done so easily. In her head, she continued to chant the mantra, trying desperately not to flee into the cold, cruel world that she could make dance in her hand.

Red twitched, causing his Espeon, Vui, to glance at him curiously from where it had been staring at Blue. He wished someone would just _talk_. It didn't matter about what, be it from answering Blue to the professors and Joey making small chatter about what would happen next or about the League controversy, _anything _but this uncomfortable quiet that Blue always made on accident when _her_ paranoia started leaking out. _Poor Blue. _She never seemed to be able to escape it, the dark place that tugged on her wrist pleadingly. He didn't blame her but he wished it wasn't so disconcerting to be around her.

Gold, _finally_, spoke up. "I accept." _Coolly succinct, _Red thought. He revealed nothing, no confusion or fear. Despite his cool, Red could see it flickering in his eyes like a faulty light. _Kid is afraid and rightly so. Stopping a war isn't like a trainer's journey. _

"I will too." Crystal's voice was brightly subdued, a faint tremble to her words. The older black-haired teen felt a stroke of kinship to her. She was trying to boost her own courage when she was about to enter something she didn't understand. It was nice to see a child not hiding their emotions, like a breath of fresh air.

Professor Oak stood with a smile, gesturing to Elm. The lanky man nodded and said to the two younger trainers. "Would you two come with me?" Both gave a slow nod, uncertain of what was happening. They followed him out, while Oak went over to Blue. He placed something in one of her hands.

"Take care of this," he said with a special smile. "And simply do your best. We can't expect anything more." Blue swallowed. _That's easy for him to say. _With that he went to go assist Elm. After he left with Joey, Red let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Man, those kids sure brought the pressure on huh?" he said, grinning widely. "I thought I was gonna stop breathing for sure. Green, no offense, but that Gold kid is almost as scary as you!"

"He's a brat," Green replied, book open again. Red peered at the cover and sighed.

"_Mysteries of the Earth _again_?_ Green, you've really got to pick a new book. You've probably worn its binding to shreds."

"I won't get to read it after this," Green retorted coolly, filing away a piece of interesting information in his head. Red rolled his eyes.

"You are no fun. And how can you get off calling Gold a brat? He's as bad as you were!"

"You're one to talk. _You_ haven't changed."

"Hmph, neither have you."

Red rolled his crimson eyes, turning to his female friend. "So Blue, what do you think?"

Blue thought for a moment, surprisingly not flinching. Red and Green had stopped getting that reaction from her thankfully. Red didn't like his friends afraid of him. "That boy is foolish, a hindrance, while the girl is likely to get herself killed before it starts."

Red winced. "Harsh. I meant on a personal level, not a logical one."

Her orbs widened in understanding. "Oh." She paused again. "Gold is a rather angry sort but he could be helpful, if he stops hiding behind all that. Crystal seems naïve but strong. She's no newbie."

"I agree with the second one," Green stated, glancing at Red. The other agreed. _As always, Blue is spot-on._ "Did you see her bag? It was full of captured Pokémon. Not to mention her belt."

"Yeah, she has a full team," Red added thoughtfully. "So the naïve one is skilled and the jaded one is weak. Somehow it makes sense. Wasn't it the other way around when this started?"

"Yes, but from what I recall from seeing you both it evened out quickly." This time both males winced at her mechanical tone. They really needed to change that. Too bad they wouldn't have the time right now.

"We probably need to go," Red muttered after a moment. "Green put your book away."

Green gave a falsely dramatic sigh as he closed it. "I was just getting to the good part."

"Idiot."

"Don't insult yourself, it gives you low self-esteem." The two of them stood together and Blue couldn't help but think of two guards defending their charge. It was intimidating to an opponent but to her it was saddening. Children shouldn't look like that, not even her. But there was no turning back. She brushed the fabric of her black dress and waved farewell as they passed her. Each returned their Pokemon and exited through the door, talking quietly. Pika was on Red's shoulder, Porygon2 near Green's head.

Despite all the dread coiling in her heart, Blue somehow knew they would see each other again.

…

"What did you want to show us Professor Elm?" Crystal asked politely, ignoring Gold's scowl at her. He just didn't seem to like anyone, least of all her. _What did I do, kill his Pokemon? Geez._ She had a feeling that the pair of them working together would be a match made in hell.

"You two, as thanks for your assistance, will both receive a device called a Pokedex."

"You mean that digital encyclopedia?" Gold frowned. "Those are rare and difficult to make. Why would you give those away so freely?" Crystal swore she heard an insult in his words and rolled her eyes. How childish.

"Red, Green, and Blue were each given a Pokedex as proof of them being chosen by Professor Oak as worthy trainers. So, you get the same right, having been chosen by both myself and Professor Oak." Gold held back a snort as he glanced at Crystal, who was glaring at him.

Professor Elm made an effort to ignore the silent feuding behind him. "Also, you will receive a starter Pokemon to aid you in your journey. You have a choice from these three." Moving from the table, he showed the three Pokeballs sitting on the device. The first contained a green plant-like creature, the second what appeared to be a blue and milky white echidna, and the last a blue bipedal crocodile. "They are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. You both may choose one."

Gold looked them all over critically and Crystal frowned. This was a problem for her; she already had a full team. Smoopyon tugged at her leg and she glanced down to see the little Pokemon pointing at the green one. The little creature's expression mimicked her partner's, each full of excitement. Crystal hesitated a moment more, watching her Smoochum's eyes. Her first Pokemon nodded and Crys sighed. There was no getting around it. She gently took the one who stared at her with earnest eyes. _Chikorita, _she thought to herself. It was a creature with a brave streak, with a huge amount of courage. Crystal smiled. She had a name already.

Meanwhile, Gold was staring at the last two with a dark scowl. The water one looked strong, however, he already had a water type. Logically, there would be no point in obtaining another. Besides, he felt no attraction to it, as he did the fire one, the Cyndaquil. Normally, Gold thought nothing of intuition, but this time it was something he couldn't ignore. Something about the way the creature was staring at him with closed eyes, a stare that _dared _him to choose someone else.

Gold couldn't stop the small smirk that crossed his face. _A tool after my own heart. _Crystal saw this expression and frowned. Something about that look made her rather unsteady. Maybe it was the unnatural coldness it held. The amber-eyed male took the Pokeball and clipped it to his belt, where the others rested. He turned to Elm and bowed. "Thank you so much," he said flatly. Crystal followed his lead, slightly off balance. Professor Oak walked past them and took the last, walking away toward the door.

Elm merely smiled at the pair indulgently. "It's nothing compare to what you two have to do. Now Blue is waiting for you outside. You two should join her." Both nodded and Gold inwardly scowled. He disliked others by reflex but this was probably the worst idea. He forced himself to calm. He just had to go with it for now. Besides, Blue was strong, she could likely keep an eye on the _tagalong_ if need be. Gold himself certainly wouldn't. He didn't even understand the point of it.

…

"I don't see why I'm saddled with you two," muttered Gold. They were standing outside Oak's lab now. Both juniors were clutching their respective starter's Pokeball. He glanced up at Blue, who was frowning at him, also holding a sphere. "No offense senior."

Immediately Blue gave a false smile, raising her hands almost defensively. "Oh no! It's fine! Really, I understand! This is a new experience for me as well! I've usually traveled alone too! So..." she trailed off nervously, glancing around. Gold nodded. Crystal however, looked steamed from the remark.

"Why aren't you apologizing to me? I'm right here!" she snapped, now officially set on kill. Gold shrugged indifferently, barely even bothering to look at her.

"She's my senior. You're an annoyance," he replied shortly. She glared, suddenly looking twice as menacing.

"What did you call me?" the girl snapped, swinging back to punch his lights out. Blue tried to break up the possible World War, bothered by the loud noise.

"Wait a minute you two! Why don't you guys release your new Pokemon? You know, see how they fit?" Both looked at the Pokeballs and shrugged. Why not? They tossed the spheres into the air. In two puffs of smoke, the creatures came out. The first, Chikorita, looked around energetically, as though having never seen the outside before. The second, Cyndaquil, yawned as it appeared, clearly having been napping for the past twenty minutes.

"Pft," snorted Gold, unimpressed as always. "The plant looks weak. Not like mine's much better but still. How pitiful." Crystal immediately turned and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and doubled over briefly. _For a ditz, she can hit hard._ When he came back up, he was glaring.

"What the hell was that for?"

"How can you insult Pokemon like that?" she scolded. They're your friends not tools you throw around!"

He crossed his arms defiantly. "Whatever." _You naïve brat, that's a big lie you're swallowing, especially in these times._

While the two trainers were arguing, Blue had given up and decided to watch the Pokemon. The little plant waddled over to its companion and held out a paw.

_"Hi Cyndaquil! Glad to finally meet you out of the Pokeball."_ Cyndaquil grunted and shook the offered appendage, a bit more awake from the shouting.

_"Likewise Chikorita, its about time too. Hope we can work well together."_ Chikorita glanced toward the two arguing.

_"I think we're in trouble."_

Cyndaquil sighed. _"Of course we are. We're given to children remember? Childish immature fools _we _have to break in. Contrary to what the professor thinks, it's not the other way around."_

_"That's not what I came for!"_ groaned the plant. Blue heard the emotion and knelt next to them. She seemed to understand them completely, for her expression was soft and gentle.

"Don't worry. These two will get better at this. Just give them some time and work hard." Cyndaquil noted that while her earlier interactions with the humans had been awkward, this trainer had very easily managed to be calm and easy to smooth things over with them. _I wonder… is it just speaking to others in general that bothers her… or is it just humans?_

Gold threw up his hands in a rare gesture of anger. "I've had enough trying to reason through your utter ignorance!" he snapped, truly past the point of calm.

"_My _ignorance?" Crystal bellowed. _Got a good set of lungs there, _thought both Pokemon simultaneously. "Just because I don't have an ego the size of the Kanto region doesn't make me ignorant!"

Blue sighed and went back into the lab. She was going to need some painkiller too then.


	5. Chapter 4: First Blood

Sorry about the delay, computer messed up the file during the upload and I had to rewrite it so its shorter. Well there's that and the fact of the major cliffhanger. Chapter five chouldl ikely be logn to make up for it.

XXX Im really making an effort on these and all my other stories to keep going because it's a lot of fun and I like exploring the worlds I create. I'm glad others like that sort of thing.

Fortuna Draken, that honestly sounds really cool and I will read and review when it comes out. I'm really surprised this inspired you (and kind of flattered *blushes*) and I'll look forward to 'Hollow'. Yes gotta love Green and his book. Maybe I'll give him a random introduction of him lounging on Charizard reading his book haha. Blue is being more awesome and also crazier. And it's only going to get better from there.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Whether you're a big fan of Original Trainer fics or not and are reading/enjoying this story, I encourage you to read my story Waking Answers when it goes up tonight. It's as dark as this one, slightly darker if you think about it and it's been a bit of a pet project that I've just now gotten down to actually putting to the document. Please take a look and criticize and all of that as I'm trying to improve my character creation and overall arching plot. Thank you!

And now on with the show!

Translations:

Bakutaro-comes from the word Bakuhatsu meaning "explosion" in Japanese.

Senpai- usually used in school on a student in a higher class, a respectful term loosely translated as "senior"

* * *

_Grey Winds_

**Chapter 4: First Blood**

_"Explain to me why we're doing this mission again,"_ requested Cyndaquil, newly nicknamed Bakutaro. He was talking to the creature that was perched on his trainer's head, his Aipom Aitaro. _"I mean, I'm all for getting stronger, don't get me wrong, but why am I fighting with you against Team Rocket. This guy doesn't seem like the sentimental type."_

_"Because you're useful to Gold. So shut it,"_ the monkey replied tersely. His trainer's irritation had left him in a bad mood. Not that it didn't normally.

_"Tch fine. Jerk."_ Chikorita, or Megapeon, gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Thank Mew they stopped arguing. Unfortunately that didn't last long. The two of them started right up again. Blue twitched. They needed to go. They were holding everything up.

She screamed. "Would you guys shut up?" Both turned and stared at her. "Are you two begging to be killed or something?"

Explotaro roared with laughter. _"I think I like her even more."_ Aitaro scowled, unable to disagree as the female yelled.

"How stupid are you people?" Her face was a mask of pure rage, her hands clenched tightly. Blue growled at them, making both preteens step back an inch. "I thought you were chosen because you could do something! What use are you two? Not even five minutes into the mission and you're arguing like a couple of brats!"

_A brat..._ both thought in unison, glowering. The young woman caught the expression and returned it with quite a bit more force.

"You can glare at me all you want but it won't change the truth! If you want to see tomorrow, the pair of you will learn to respect each other or so help me I'll march you both back to Professor Oak and tell him how utterly useless you both are!" Both of their mouths fell open, utterly struck dumb. Blue jerked her thumb forward. "Now come on, before it gets dark." They followed in silence.

The second they did, Blue slumped her shoulders. Why her? She paused. _What are you waiting for Professor?_

"Senpai," Crystal began timidly, afraid she would shout again. "Why did you stop?" Blue raised a hand, waiting. Then, they all heard it.

_Boom! _The twelve year olds both whipped around to see the very lab they had just left moments before burst into flames.

"Professor Elm!" Crystal exclaimed, turning to run back and help look for injured. Gold, surprisingly, looked to do the same. Blue shook her head.

"They're not there," Blue said softly. "They left after I did. Everyone's safe and any evidence is gone."

"Why would he do that?" Gold snarled with surprising ferocity. "Why would anyone throw their work away like that?"

"They don't want to get caught," answered the older female. "They're willing to give up everything for this mission, even their own lives. I hope you two are ready to do the same." _I gave them the idea. _With that soft, accusatory statement, she strode ahead, not with confidence, no, but with determination and cold, calculated hurry. The two twelve-year-olds looked at each other, both realizing that they were the only ones they could truly rely on now and hurried to follow.

…

"So you've come to tell me… you've failed?" their leader's words shouted over the intercom were cold and cruel, edged with the tone of one with no patience.

The grunt nodded pathetically. "Y-Yes sir but we have more to report than that."

"Choose your words carefully now. I can assure you the wrong ones will be tinged with screams if you're not careful." The man fought to keep his voice steady while the others trembled.

"The professors had people with them, children sir! And after they left, the laboratory exploded!"

"Exploded?" repeated the man. Unseen by them, a small smirk rested on the man's face. "Return to base now. I'll decide your punishment then." Before they could make a sound, he cut the transmission. Then he cackled cruelly. "Destroy all ways of being tracked hm? That's definitely one of my teachings. It looks like you remember your lessons… but you're using them to fuel your rebellious streak aren't you? You shouldn't try that, my dear Blue, because you cannot escape me." He clicked the door open and one of his administrators entered and dropped to one knee. "I have an assignment for you, an old playmate. Don't kill her now; I need some information. But if you could capture her… that would be most valuable."

"Yes sir," the admin replied, leaving at once. The leader laughed again.

"I suppose we've been letting you play too much. You will have to punished, severely punished. Heh…"

His communicator beeped. "Sir! Project "S" has gained new data."

"Search and pursuit."

"Yes sir!" It clicked off. The man looked up at the skylight at the slowly darkening sky.

"In mere days, the moon shall be full once again. The shrine awaits me then."

…

Crystal shook herself, feeling a distant sort of sorrow. She was passing through Violet City, just passing. This could be the last time she returned here. She wasn't sure why that thought entered her head but it felt true to her. Blue was strolling ahead of them, her grip tight on a Pokeball._ She _hates_ cities, _Crys realized. _There's so many people, so much noise, so many distractions. It must be so _scary. The epiphany brought a strange feeling of sympathy and she slowly allowed her fingers to clench tightly on her Pokedex, which now rested comfortably in her left hand. It bit the skin painlessly.

Gold saw this and snorted. "Homesick already?"

Crystal said nothing in return except for an almost inaudible murmur. "At least I'm not sick of my home or mine isn't sick of me."

The other twelve-year-old rolled his eyes. "Placing value in that sort of thing is worthless and weak. How do you stand yourself being that pathetic?"

At this, anger did not just flash, it roared like a raging wildfire. She turned, stopped completely, and yanked Gold by his sweater collar. Other than the brief flicker of fury in his eyes there was no reaction. "Listen to me, you insolent little asshole," she hissed, losing her calm, her kind manner, hell her reasoning was gone. "I don't give a flying _shit_," she made sure to curse. "About why in Mew's name you have that worthless stick shoved up your rear. But I am sick of you insulting me just to get some sick kick. Is this how you were raised, to look down on people for no reason? What kind of family did you _have_? Or better yet, what smart people kicked you out for your mouth?"

Gold's eyes turned to steel. "Don't you talk about my family," he hissed, raising his arms to pry off her grip. Crystal let go slowly, knowing she had crossed a line but unwilling to turn back. She was afraid of Blue; that was true, his eyes were pathetic compared to hers.

"Then learn some tact so I don't have to," she replied coolly, releasing him and turning to catch up with Blue. Gold glared ferociously before catching up. Aitaro was silent, watching the girl with a faint sort of amusement in his black eyes._ Can't say she's wrong…_

"Don't either of you say a word," his trainer growled. Bakutaro snorted to himself and didn't reply, the little Cyndaquil smirking out of sight. Aitaro nodded briskly at his new teammate, indicating he agreed before facing forward.

Meanwhile Blue had listened to this in silence. Her eyes narrowed in silence as she picked up her pace. _They're going to kill each other before Team Rocket does. _

Like it or not, it was time for an intervention. She paused and turned to look at the pair of twelve-year-olds and before either could react, she knocked them both out cold.

…

Night had risen and the stars were bright by the trees of Route 32. They were far enough away from city lights so the pair would be safe for this challenge. Blue gently placed the two children down on the ground; each slumped against a separate tree. Mew knew the screams that would occur if she left them close together. Their Pokemon watched, looking as quizzical as possible next to the little fire she had hurriedly made.

"Sorry," Blue said softly, looking slightly guilty. "But they could get us killed if we're not careful. Good luck." She dropped a paper on the ground near them and hurriedly left.

This would be their only test. If they passed, that would be great. If not, they would die or disappear. They weren't the first group to try this.

As she walked, Blue could feel the small chill seeping up her spine. It was a familiar one, nostalgic almost.

That idea was not a good one. Casually, falsely so, she started increasing her pace, absently clutching a Pokeball in her fingers and twirling it. Her dull azure eyes focused straight ahead. _Have to drive them away from those two, I have to drive them away…_ She could hear it now, the sound of well-made footsteps, meant to be silent to normal eardrums. She could smell it even, the scent no one acknowledged known as cold.

Eventually, Blue found herself in another clearing, far from the other two. She paused midway through. "Looking for something?"

There was a dry laugh. "Yes I am, I'm looking for a lost child."

"There are none here," she snapped briskly, feeling her nails gouge her skin as she clenched her fists. "Go search somewhere else."

"Oh but I've already found her." The shadow stepped slightly out of the shadows, just enough for the naked eye to see the red R on the right side pocket of the shirt. "You've been free for far too long Blue. He misses you, you know?"

"What do you want from me?" The words were a harsh whip, the young woman forcing her voice not to tremble. The shadow laughed again.

"Want? I've come to pick you up dear Blue." He stepped out completely and Blue trembled. "After all, you're one of us, aren't you?"

Blue shook all over, knowing why the tang of memories was so strong and feeling her emotions merge into a hybrid of fear and hatred. "Cart…"

The only thing the young woman could do as she prepared for the confrontation was hope that he was alone. Because she knew Cart, and anyone who he chose at his side would be able to do more than murder.

She hoped Gold and Crystal would find a way to escape, if it came to that.

…

Gold found himself stirring awake. Groaning as he woke, Gold struggled to open his eyes. As he did, he found himself staring at his two Pokemon. Bakutaro had his back against a small fire and was sighing happily. Aitaro was watching him with a vacant sort of concern, as if he actually cared? Gold rolled his eyes at the notion. Sitting up completely took a moment but the purple monkey waddled over from the fire, clutching a letter in its tail. Gold took it, noting for the first time that their senpai was nowhere to be found. Opening it, his amber eyes took in the information. His eyes widened in surprise and the twelve year old reread, hoping he had been wrong.

_Your objective is to survive the night and find me at dawn. If you both do not do so as a team, I will leave you helpless for the wild to hunt you._

The two sentences held a blunt edge of a razor to the young man's throat as he looked to the still unconscious Crystal.

The two of them were stuck here alone and they both had to survive. If they didn't, they would both die. But… how could they work together when it was clear they hated each other so much?

Meanwhile, something was hidden in the forest, watching all of them. Silently, it disappeared, a small cackle left in its wake.


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Night

I'm sorry this took so long. XXX, honestly the nicknames were on Bulbapedia, so I'm just going by the ones I've read enough of to get used to. Music, I think you'll be pleased by this then. However, I should warn I'm not leaning too much on the pairings. If I do, it'll be a while before it goes anywhere. I am terrible at that sort of thing. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

_Grey Winds_

_**Chapter 5: Dark Night**_

_The fire raged all around her, the smoke making her eyes sting. She ran, fled from the monstrosity of what she had done, fled toward the outside where maybe she could find peace and safety for a while. Behind her came the sound of screaming, causing her to pause for a moment. Then she moved again, faster. _It's a lie,_ she thought to herself. _They aren't hurt at all; they just want me to come back so they can take me to him. _The words were bile in her throat, agony and guilt in her chest._

_Clutching her treasures tight in her hands, the eight-year-old girl kept up the pace, ignoring the fire, the screams of her former training mates, and the corpse of a little boy she had left for the flames to lick up, his last expression one of open terror._

_It would be a few years until she regretted leaving the boy behind._

…

Crystal woke up slowly, her head pounding. The place she had slept on felt soft, like loose earth. She sat up and froze. _Why was I sleeping on the forest floor?_

"Tch, you're finally awake. I was getting annoyed." The brusque voice of a twelve-year-old male pierced her ears and unconsciously Crystal felt a glare twist her features. _So he wasn't worried. It figures; he probably only cares about himself._

"Good evening to you too," she sneered, eyes glowing with fury. The black-haired male was sitting on a log, staring at the fire. Smoopyon went to her side to examine her, her blue eyes shining with worry. "Is Senpai here?" she asked, going for a change of topic. The boy shook his head no and threw a piece of paper at her. She caught it and unfolded it. Seconds after she paled. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Do you see me laughing?" the male snapped, looking slightly sulky.

"I think you're too much of an asshole to laugh," she remarked fluidly, standing up and going to her bag. Feeling the fabric of a napkin over plastic, Crystal sighed in relief.

"Well we don't have to forage at least. Mrs. Forrest gave me enough food for an army."

"Who?" Crystal sighed.

"A family friend from Violet." Strangely enough, she got no comment from him, merely a pensive nod. Feeling her hostilities drain away, she offered him a sandwich. He took it without a word of thanks. That almost set her off again, but she decided against it. It was probably difficult for him to thank someone, ice cube he was.

"So… we need to stick together until morning huh?" she muttered aloud. "So how is senpai going to find us again if we move?"

"I bet she could find us if we were on the other side of the region," Gold commented, poking the fire. Crystal let the comment sink in before she turned to give him an incredulous look. He glared back at her. "What?"

"Did you just make a joke?" she asked, surprised.

Gold gave her a level glare. "I _am_ capable of humor you know."

"I'll believe that when you laugh," she retorted, bringing food to the Pokemon. The male huffed and said nothing, allowing his lips to turn up ever so slightly behind her back.

Inwardly Crystal relaxed just a hair. Maybe this wouldn't be too difficult after all. Megapyon walked up to her on her stubby legs and she let herself pick up the creature.

"You should go back to sleep," she found herself saying. "I'll take watch for a while. After all, who knows what senpai is planning?" Gold opened his mouth as if to argue before shutting it and giving a muted nod. He left the fireside to lie down, using his backpack as a pillow. When his breathing slowly evened out, Crystal nodded to herself, pulling a Pokeball from her bag. Releasing it revealed a Cubone with a star-shaped crack on its skull.

"Be ready, Karapeon," she ordered softly, causing all the other Pokemon to look at her. Aitaro raised an eyebrow before glancing at his own trainer. "Sorry Aitaro," Crystal said to the purple monkey. "No offense but your trainer's not very good and it's best he stays out of the way. Something is on its way over and…" Without hesitation Smoopyon froze the warm flames. Bakutaro glared half-heartedly as he stood, waddling to Gold's sleeping form. "It's best I'm not held back by a newbie." She placed Pokeballs on the ground. Seeing them rolling around loosely, Crystal sat back against a tree.

"Now to wait."

…

Blue clenched her fists tight, eyes cold and reaching the point of unemotional. Cart grinned down at her, the bangs of his black hair covered by an ice-blue mask that hid his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he taunted. "Are you thinking about the past?"

"I'm thinking of creative ways to kill you," she answered honestly, reaching back for a Pokeball.

"Houndoom!" A jet back hound- the Grim Reaper, she recalled- leapt toward her arm. Blue brought her right fist up to punch it in the face, knocking it back. Her Pokemon went soaring out, her Blastoise. The female blue creature rose to defend her, glaring angrily. The two Pokemon glared at one another, daring the other to strike first.

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" Blue watched as the energy went soaring toward Kame-chan. Then she clenched her fists and looked away.

"Hydro Pump." The powerful jets of water burst through the Dark Pulse, knocking Houndoom through three trees for it to collapse. It stood back up again on weak legs, looking furious. The dog snarled and leapt at the large turtle, which swung him aside with a hand.

"Not much of a battle," she commented with that cold gleam in her eyes, the one he expected to see.

Cart laughed at her, hands in his pockets. "Only for now. Roar!" The Houndoom obeyed and Blue felt her body going slightly numb. "You'll have to give up. There's no way to move out of that. If you don't… Flamethrower!" A sickening smell filled the air as Houndoom let fire burst from his mouth. It struck Blastoise, doing little damage. However, the turtle could not counter, still under Roar's effects.

Cart heard his communicator buzz. "Sir, we've found two children camping in the forest! What are your orders?"

"Kill them," he replied smoothly, making sure Blue could hear the conversation. To her credit, the girl didn't even twitch. "We don't want any witnesses, understand?"

"Yes sir!" The communication ended and Cart smiled.

"My how the tables have turned," he mused. "Those friends of yours?" Blue gave him a cool shrug through the pressure on her body. "They won't be for long." He paused and looked up at the moon. "I remember when you were the one playing with fire. You were such a dangerous little girl. Now that toy is going to be what kills your precious Pokemon. So again, it's your fault. Finish it with a close-range Dark Pulse!" His partner obeyed, powerful black waves of energy flying from its paws.

…

A bone went swirling through the air, knocking the next man unconscious. Crystal flipped up the tree, glancing anxiously where Gold was hidden, far away from the fighting. He was still there, asleep. Thank Mew. Below her, Megapyon fought back against an Elekid, firing leaves with all her might. Taking aim, Crystal threw a rock, hitting the electric type in the forehead. Jumping down, she ran to scoop up her Grass-type, returning her to the Pokeball.

"Sorry Megapyon," she muttered. "But this is too much, even for one like you." Crys found herself rapidly darting her gaze across the clearing. Her eyes were not as sharp in the dark but she could make out the blackness of the uniforms. _Even with my team as strong as it is, there are way too many of these guys. And Parapeon and Winpeon would make this worse. There's no choice then. _

She lifted her voice, shouting her next commands. "Karapyon use Bonemerang and Smoopyon Blizzard!" The Pokemon obeyed instantly and she shivered as the temperature rapidly fell. _If my "shrill" voice didn't wake that jerk up, the cold better! _But Gold didn't twitch. She groaned. "Damn men and their ability to sleep through tornadoes," Crystal snarled to herself. Bakutaro felt the chill and judging by his face from where he was sitting next to Gold, he hated it. A burst of fire quickly rose and then disappeared. The Rocket members turned and smiled in unison at the sight of the unconscious boy.

"Well what do we have here?" one asked. "A new recruit." Bakutaro snarled low. He may not like his trainer much but the kid was his responsibility. There was no way he would let him be kidnapped by _anyone. _ Fire burst from his back as he released fire from his mouth. The man screamed, instantly on fire. Crystal winced as the man rolled, desperate to put out the flames. Smoopyon took the initiative and used a light Powder Snow. A purple bullet went soaring past, slamming a fist into another grunt's stomach and clawing at the faces of three more.

"Nyotaro, Water Gun." A jet of water burst into the water as the purple monkey flipped back, landing on its trainer's head. Gold stood smoothly, looking unperturbed as he stared up Crystal, who was watching from the tree in silence. Not surprise, merely silence.

"You know, you could have spoken up earlier," she commented after a moment.

"I could have," he agreed, looking slightly amused. "But then you wouldn't have had very much to do now would you?" They returned their Pokemon, careful not to make any noise.

Crystal snorted. "Must I remind you I took out half of their group on my own?" She jumped down, ignoring his irritable look. "We need to find senpai," she decided, looking serious. "I don't think this was her plan." She started walking. As he caught up to her, Gold hissed in her ear violently.

"We are never doing this again."

Despite herself, Crystal felt a small smile on her lips. "That's fine, I'll just keep saving you every time we're in danger, _rookie_." Cold snarled at her, unable to reply.

That teamwork had been sloppy anyway. Crystal reflected. It had been a start though. And dawn was rising.

…

There was static on the communicator's speaker. Blue smirked now, dropping into a crouch. Cart shook it, looking angry.

"Did you really think…" She charged forward and kicked him in the stomach as her Blastoise punched the Houndoom down to the ground and pinned him there. "That anyone I keep my eye on is weak?" She swung and he blocked, raising an arm to punch. She blocked carelessly and feinted, hitting him in the chin. Her next blow was to his throat, causing him to cough. "Even after all these years Cart, you're still a stupid little boy."

Cart coughed and laughed. "And here I thought being with those Pokedex brats would have softened you up."

"If you really believed that," She snapped her fingers. "You wouldn't have come out here for me. Knock it out already." Kame-chan reared back with a fist and slammed a Brick Break into its chest. Blue held back a wince at the sound of cracking ribs and the hound coughing.

"You didn't kill him," Cart rasped. "You _have _gone soft."

"No," the girl countered, taking the Pokeball from his belt. "I'm just selfish. I want this powerful Pokemon for myself." She returned her Pokemon as well and placed them both in her bag, which she had hidden nearby. "When you can get up Cart, go home to _your_ master. And tell him he can send all of you after me if he wants. If he really wants me back, he'll have to come after me himself. Good seeing you again." She walked off, for a moment standing proud and tall. Disappearing from the man's vision, she eased out a breath.

Collapsing to the ground, she remained there with her head on her knees. She could rest here a while. They would find her eventually. The test was until dawn after all. That was when they did find her, staring at the rising sun with an oddly pensive look on her face.

She didn't turn to face them. "You survived. Congratulations."

"Yeah," Crystal agreed. "We made it through the night." At the plural pronoun, Blue turned to examine them, both scratched and bruised from trees and tired. Crystal was smiling in faint amusement while Gold wore his indifferent expression casually. Blue could see it however; at the least, they would tolerate each other.

That was a good thing because she had a feeling that the dangers-and arguments-were far from over.

Despite that thought she let a small, warm smile adorn her face. The two paused, looking startled. "You did really well." For a moment, the two stared at her. Finally, Gold nodded.

"Which way now?" Blue stood, looking wan as she brushed off her black dress.

"Union Cave," she replied softly, taking the lead once again. As they followed, both Gold and Crystal thought the same thing;

_Is it always the sad people who smile so beautifully?_

…

In the trees of Route 32, Cart was limping out, intending on returning to base. He clutched his shattered communicator, it having broken when he had hit the ground. He growled to himself. Cart had forgotten just how dangerous one of his own was and had paid for his arrogance. He knew that, yet it still pissed him off.

"Looks like being the oldest doesn't make you the best anymore!" It was a child's voice, mocking him. The man knew who that was and absolutely hated him.

Cart ground his teeth. "What do _you _want?"

The boy laughed. "I love you too foster brother." The child walked over. "You know, this failure will have you whipped."

"Doesn't that please you?" the man sneered.

"But I love you so much, as only a brother could!" The little boy sang out. "To save you from further punishment, I'll say this only once:" He leaned closer to whisper. "Leave this to me, no matter what the boss says. I know her; you don't. Let's just make it easier on ourselves."

"And what are you going to do when you have her?" Cart challenged.

The boy smiled again and chirped. "Why my job of course! I'll take her back to our leader and kill her if I'm allowed. Oh, won't that be a fun day! So," he turned back with that sly smile. "Do you agree?"

"…Fine."

The child giggled, the sound a pure one. "I knew you'd understand. Well, see you around!"

As the boy vanished, Cart wondered if it had been a mistake on the boss's part to keep that child around. He was more danger than Blue, and she was free.

"Damn," he snarled. "I hate that brat so much." Damien was going to get him in so much trouble; he could feel it.


	7. Chapter 6 Reunion in Crimson

_I'm sorry this took so long. I'm still having computer trouble but I managed to get this done in two days on someone else's computer. Glad it's done. Anyway, for anybody who cares, my screen needs replacing so I'm writing on half a screen. Yeah, good luck right? Anyway..._

_xxx- Thank you for telling me that. I was honest to god unsure. Genders in Pokemon are so fickle most of the time. God how did you survive three weeks? I'd have run out of stuff to do._

_Music and xxx- Thanks for understanding I need to develop my ability in that area before I consider going any further with it._

_Music- I like your stories! :) Oh if you didn't like Gold earlier, you will hate him now, I can assure you._

_Water Flareon- No that wasn't Silver. LOL. Damian is an OC, a very deranged OC._

_Now, I want you to guess who our mystery characters are. It's really obvious for a reason. Also, hahah my comments make sense! You'll see at the end of the chapter. For the record, I said this was AU. I wasn't just limiting it to personality and setting. Again, read on and all will become clear, sort of._

* * *

_Grey Winds_

_**Chapter 6: Reunion in Crimson**_

Union Cave was next to a Pokemon Center thankfully, so it meant they could recover in a nice, warm bed. Crystal was up last, she observed, as Gold was outside training. Blue sat on the bunk bed above her, looking deep in thought. As Crystal sat up, yawning and shifting on her bed, Blue looked down.

"Good morning," she said softly. "It's seven-thirty."

"Is that bad?" Crystal murmured, pulling her cleaned clothes from her bag. She was still half asleep, her alarm usually forcing her awake.

"No, people need sleep to function," the older girl replied matter of factly. She was already dressed; her bare hands bandaged from yesterday's fight. "I'd like to tell Gold to sleep more honestly. He was up at dawn."

The younger girl snorted. "Good luck. I doubt he'll even listen to _you _Senpai."

Blue almost laughed. That'd have been a miracle. Instead she chose to leap down and pack everyone's things. Chris let her, having a feeling it'd be faster. She jumped into the shower and gave a blissful shudder. Her mother had taught her bathing would be a blessing out in whatever job she took on. She was _so_ right. Quickly cleaning up, she got ready and left the bathroom.

Grabbing her things and leaving the room, she hurried to meet Gold and Blue. Gold snorted at her upon arrival, which she was sadly getting used to. She didn't think that habit was going to stop anytime soon, even if or when he showed some respect. Megapeon bounced over to her, the Chikorita as excitable as ever. Seeing everything and everyone was present and accounted for, Blue led them onward. Gold was wondering where they were actually going but then remembered that not even Blue was acutely aware. Not for the first time today, he questioned Professor Oak's sanity._ Though it's a bit late now…_

Thankfully, Union Cave was relatively straightforward, at least compared to the rumors of Rock Tunnel in Kanto. Gold confidently returned his Pokemon to their respective spheres, having trained all three with his natural fervor and ruthlessness. He had to admit: for a newer machine, his Cyndaquil was incredible. Unlike Nyotaro, who was still very easily exhausted, Bakutaro had actually managed to beat Aitaro, his first and strongest Pokemon. Was this the power of a "starter" Pokemon, so to speak?

He shook off the thoughts as they entered the cave. It was unusually bright for a cave. It was probably because people were leaving lanterns everywhere. Idiots. Blue was taking the lead, naturally, her expression blank as always. She had a hand on the wall, supporting her body. She looked slightly exhausted, likely from whatever happened yesterday. She hadn't talked about it so neither of them had asked.

He saw that girl was paused by one of the lakes in the cave._ Crystal, _his annoying mind reminded him. Gold inwardly (and outwardly to be honest) scowled. That girl had completely stolen his spotlight! And proved him wrong, which was even worse. She was strong, very strong. Her Pokemon did more than just listen, they understood without orders. Hell, they had free freaking will.

And Gold of New Bark Town hated that even more than anything else. The very idea left him sick. Pokemon with free will were just hindrances. Their annoying ability to _think _caused more harm than good. And she just let them keep right on going, like they were as high on the intelligence scale as humans or something. He rolled his eyes. That was as far from the truth as it could get. Pokemon were only useful as tools and as a natural part of the world around them. They weren't smart enough, _good_ enough to be considered equals.

Until she understood that, at the very_ least_, Crystal would be under his list of worthless people. That was a long list to be sure and it was very difficult to get off off. Gold had incredibly high standards.

Blue? Well Blue just scared him and that was difficult to do. Gold was going to probably eternally leave Blue under the list of people known as "avoid meeting in alleys".

…

There was something _particularly_ satisfying about laying a trap. At least that was how it was to the young boy sitting on the rocks, hidden almost in plain sight. Damian smiled to himself, curling a lock of dark hair around his finger. He watched in the shadows, resisting the urge to walk right out into view and scare the living daylights out of those two in the back. Especially that boy, as he looked like a good breeze would terrify him if he just let go of that mask he was wearing. Hah! That girl would be amusing too, just because of how emotional she looked.

However, Damian was mostly focused on the girl in the black dress. Blue. He hadn't seen in her in six years, not since the accident. She looked a little less like a girl now and more like a woman. Yet his eyes always saw that little girl with blank eyes and hands wrapping around his throat. He remembered that simple _I'm sorry_. Yet she hadn't been sorry, not even close. But she would be. He would make sure of it. Dewgong and released him. "It's too warm in here," he complained quietly. Dewgong took the hint and let an icy wind fill the air. Damian sat back. Now to wait. He was very good at waiting. He had waited seven years after all. What was a few minutes?

After all, he wanted to savor the moment, all light left Blue's eyes. He would even let her get away, just to keep that fear there. But Damian would find her again. He always did.

As they walked, the air seemed to tense slightly as though they were something that wasn't supposed to be there. And they were being hunted. Crystal found herself shivering. It was cold, eerily so, as though the whole place were being frozen rather than mere cold. Not even Smoopyon was this cold with her attacks. But she didn't make a sound. Somehow, in this eerily quiet place, that seemed wrong.

Finally she had to ask. "Where is everyone?" Gold would have glared if he hadn't been thinking the same thing. Caves were large spaces that it was a miracle you ran into a group or many people at all. But you usually saw somebody by now.

There was a soft, slightly deranged-sounding laugh from up ahead. "They all ran away. I beat them. It was really, really easy." Blue stiffened next to them. She knew that voice somehow. But it was impossible. He was supposed to be dead. She had killed him. She remembered that.

The voice chuckled. "Hi Blue," he said happily. "I missed you a lot! What game are we going to play today?"

…

A figure watched the dark-haired boy step out and smile at the three mice. Well, that guy saw them as mice anyway. He could tell by his eyes: that dark boy's eyes were hungry for those three on a silver platter. If he went in right now, it would be dangerous. He could be hurt or exposed or whatever. Yet he couldn't just leave three people to become bloodstains on the cave walls. Well it would go against the princess' original request but…

He couldn't help his smile. She would approve anyway. Besides, what could he say? He was nothing if not a daredevil. Silently, he pulled out a Pokeball and grinned at the one inside. "Let's go partner." Inside the crow cawed its agreement.

…

Blue was quiet for a moment, then she managed a quiet, ferocious smile. "Hullo Damian," she greeted. "What are you doing here?" She was pretending that she hadn't killed him; that everything was all right. But it just wasn't and they all knew it. The boy grinned at her, dark hair flopping all over his face. It didn't cover his eyes, a harsh, violent steel-grey. He hadn't changed much. He was taller and slightly more muscular. But he was still thin, still pale, still looking like a malnourished rat.

And he was also looking more insane than ever before. Then again, Blue knew he had always been insane. She had tried to help him but that had proved painfully impossible. Those sorts of ventures usually did in her case.

"You _know_ this freak?" Gold asked incredulously, feeling his respect for her drop. Crystal suppressed a snort. _You're one to talk. _She had no clue what he was glaring at her for now.

"Unfortunately," she replied and Damian chuckled.

"Blue and I are friends!" he replied in the childish tone that made ears bleed. "Well we were… until she strangled me." Neither of the children was surprised, Damian noted. Darn, there went plan C. Whatever. The two merely looked at each other and shared a nod. They each pulled out a Pokeball of their own… only for his Dewgong to knock them aside and into the cave walls. They hit the ground, instantly out cold near Blue's feet. Damian laughed.

"Normal people are so weak," he sneered. "Oh well, it's just you and me now Blue."

"Joy," she couldn't help but utter in a sarcastic tone that would have made Green proud, if the boy would bother with such an emotion. She sighed and lifted a Pokeball. To her credit, Blue was supposed to be a trembling mess of nerves right now. Damian admired her mother bear instincts, if that was what was keeping her so calm right now.

"Blue hasn't changed at all," he commented now. "She's so ruthless and mean like back then."

"Only to you," she shot back.

"Wow…" observed a casual voice. "You people _really _hate each other's guts." A boy stepped forward; a Murkrow on his shoulder. A hood covered his hair but they could see most of his face. He grinned impishly at the pair. "So…" he began. "Are you two gonna duke it out or am I just gonna kick psycho's ass and be done with it?"

"And you are?" Damian asked, getting his mojo back.

The boy grinned at him now, the look arrogant yet mellow. "Gin."

…

From a meadow, a young girl paused from her careful work. Sewing was difficult, especially when you had to make the stitches so small. Next to her a small rat looked up from eating a Berry, squeaking in confusion. The girl smiled at it placidly and patted its fuzzy head.

"It's all right," she told her friend gently, returning to her work as though she had never left it, an amused smile crossing her lips. "I just felt something." The rat nodded and ran off to get another berry. As it left, the girl giggled softly.

"Oh Gin… you just really enjoy being the hero don't you?"

…

Blue's first thought at the sight of this boy was that he was brave or reckless. Or both. The second though was surprise as she hadn't sensed him at all and judging by Damian's expression, neither had he. Her third was disbelief. She could feel Damian's power from here. There was no way this weird kid could beat him. Unless… beating him wasn't the kid's idea. Hm… this could be interesting.

Damian seemed to recover from his shock. "You're joking aren't you?" he asked innocently. "Because I should warn you, not even Blue can beat me and she's the strongest! Are you saying you're stronger than her?"

Gin shrugged, shit-eating grin on his face. "I doubt it but I bet I can beat someone as weak as you. I mean," He pulled a Pokeball out for them to see. "Your Pokemon's down already." A Murkrow flew back to perch on his shoulder as Dewgong hit the ground. Damian went to examine his Pokemon before returning him, glaring in Gin's direction.

"Lucky…" he hissed, a dangerous smile resting on his face. "But I'm not going to lose just because of that." He pulled another Pokeball but all Gin did was smile cheerfully.

"Y'see that would work…" he began mockingly. "If I was an idiot! Hey Diglett! Can you a lend me a hand with Rock Slide?" Seconds later, the ground began to shake, the cave roof beginning to crack. Blue didn't have time to stare before the boy tapped her shoulder.

"Hey missy," he greeted. "Love to chat right now but you should grab Sleeping Beauty and run before we get squished." Blue blinked before carefully lifting Crystal onto her back and running after the strange boy, who carried Gold with a frown. "Geez… this kid eat titanium or something?" she heard him mutter. Blue hid a smile as they hurried out of Union Cave. Just in time too, as she heard the distinct sound of stones hitting earth.

"You do realize…" she began as they hurriedly got away from the scene of the crime. "You could have just killed him right?"

Gin gave a mischievous smile. "Hardly. I saw him get to the other side. Besides, he seems like the kid of guy on a mission."

Blue nodded. "He certainly is," she agreed miserably. Gin watched her a moment before smiling placidly.

"Come on ma'am," he said graciously, offering her his hand. "Let's get these two into town before they wake up. Surprising herself, she took it and they went onward. His hand was warm and callused and it gripped hers gently. It seemed… safe. It would be a long time before she understood quite why.

…

Blue finished arranging the room and sat down, watching Gin. The other two would be conscious soon, she knew. It had only been a few minutes. He was examining their Pokemon. Crystal's had been met with approval and a smile, each apparently well cared for. Her own had been given even higher. Normally she wouldn't have cared. Yet Blue found this rating a very high compliment, almost like when Red had done the same. Now he was looking at Gold's and Gin was frowning pensively, clutching Nyotaro's and Aitaro's spheres.

"These two already belong to him," he stated. "But this one," Gin held up Bakutaro's Pokeball. "Belonged to someone else right?" Surprised, Blue nodded. Gin nodded and looked at the Cyndaquil inside. His expression sorrowed. "Poor thing, he didn't notice how tired she is."

"_She?"_ Blue echoed softly, not betraying a hint of surprise. Gin nodded, giving her a small smile. He liked this woman, she seemed scary but she also seemed kind deep down. His instincts were never wrong about people.

"I'm not surprised you didn't see. You look like you think about things a lot. But that her own trainer didn't notice… that's just terrible."

"Gold is rather unobservant to these sorts of things," Blue stated solemnly. She had been able to tell with a single glance how bad off his Pokemon were."Are you going to wait here and tell him?" Gin shook his head, scowling down at the unconscious Gold.

"Hardly. I'm taking her with me."

Blue blinked in surprise. "But… it isn't yours." That hadn't exactly stopped _her_ but… this guy seemed more honorable than that.

"Yeah," Gin agreed. "She's not. But I won't take the other two. Those belong to him so that would be plain sick. But…" His fists clenched. "Anybody who can put their Pokemon and this condition and not notice simple things like gender and exhaustion don't deserve a Pokemon as their friend." He released Bakutaro, who looked up at him, sniffing Gin's outstretched hand. "But it's her choice really. So what do you say?"

Cyndaquil examined this boy. He was right and the bruises on her body proved that. She owed Gold nothing; he hadn't used her since obtaining her except to beat up young creatures. He treated her horribly, along with everyone else. She felt no attachment to him but she didn't feel anything toward this boy either. Yet he was willing to treat her right; she could feel it in his stance. What did she have to lose? So she nodded, waddled up to him, and poked her old Pokeball. Her body briefly glowed blue and then it faded. Gently, Gin took another Pokeball out and tossed it. Cyndaquil let herself get caught without a fuss. Gin smiled placidly.

"That's that." Blue was quiet a moment. She should have stopped it but at the same time, Gin was right. Maybe this would help Gold and his Pokemon. Cold-hearted she herself may be, not even she enjoyed needless suffering. It was one thing to train hard when the Pokemon were strong and definitely could take it. Gold's were young, unused to such ferocity. They couldn't handle it and it had to change before she had to arrest Gold. Unless you were in Team Rocket, and even _they_ were careful about such things, Pokemon abuse and murder was strictly against the law. Being arrested was the least of their worries.

"But what will I tell him?" she inquired, curious to see if he would lie.

Gin shrugged. "Tell him the truth. I took his Pokemon because he treated it like crap. Besides you have a backup right? He's in your bag. Just give him that."

"Ah… yeah…" But she was supposed to give him to someone else…

Gin grinned at her. "There ya go. Easy-peasy." He looked outside. "Well, m'lady, I am afraid I have overstayed my welcome. Nina and I will take our leave now." He leapt to the large window frame and opened it. Smiling at Blue, he winked. "See you later ma'am." He jumped.

Blue watched him go a moment. Then she gave a soft half-smile as she closed the window. This journey had just gotten more interesting.

…

Damian let out a flurry of particularly violent curses. He sat on the other side of Union Cave, glaring at the fallen rocks at the Violet City entrance. That kid… had just thrown a wrench in every one of his plans. He wasn't normal, that was for sure, but worse, the brat had beaten him! Ugh… how humiliating.

But… it was an informative loss. That kid had done something during the Rock Slide attack. Damian hadn't been able to identify it but it had been interesting. The Pokemon had been wild, he had found out, so they shouldn't have listened to him. Was it what the boss was looking for? It could be. Would that kid likely stay nearby and watch the little trio? It was likely.

However, his first mission still stood. He had to get Blue. And the leader would want this kid too. That would kill two birds with one stone. And those other kids… they were expendable as the rest. He would kill them, but only on leader's permission of course. If they got strong enough… maybe they would make useful members of the army.

Would they like it? No, but did Damian care? Of course not. The weak were pawns in the big game after all. And he hoped he himself was a player.


	8. Chapter 7: Karma's Reflection

_Hi! Not bad for someone who is borrowing someone's computer. Today features Attack of the Plot Twists and awesomeness._

_ScotSniper-Thank you so much for the compliments. I hope this is up to your standards._

_xxx-You'll see about Red and Green. And I don't think Gold would agree with those ideas._

_Music- I figured you'd like him. And your answers shall be given._

_Now the questions: 1) Where do you think the Sanctuary is? 2) Should Gold get Bakutaro back?_

* * *

_Grey Winds_

_**Chapter 7: Karma's Reflection**_

Gold did not take it well. He awoke to find a Totodile staring at him with cool, focused eyes. It cocked its head before hopping down to where Megapyon was sitting by Crystal's bed. The girl was conscious and carefully pulling her hair up. She saw him and almost smiled. She wasn't _that_ glad to see him awake. He was less obnoxious when he was unconscious. He examined the surroundings, realizing they were in a Pokemon Center. Then he looked around at is belongings. Something was missing.

"Where's Bakutaro?" He checked his Pokeballs. He had an extra one. How strange.

Crystal shrugged, looking worried, which for once made him pleased. "I dunno. I woke up a couple of minutes ago. Maybe Blue has your starter."

Speaking of the older woman, Blue walked in. Instantly, the children could tell something was off. Something about her seemed both concerned and pleased. There was nothing in her hands. She smiled weakly at the sight of them. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Gold said shortly. "Where's Bakutaro?"

She looked at Crystal, who nodded her own well-being as well, before turning to Gold. Her gaze at first glance, seemed unusually unsteady as she watched the male. Gold simply glared at her to answer the question. Blue sighed. "Bakutaro has chosen to go to a new trainer."

"You mean you let someone steal him," Gold accused, refusing to believe such atrocity. A Pokemon had to be with its trainer. That was the way things worked.

"No," Blue stated coolly, not backing down. He thought she would be afraid of her, of a mere _child_. Hardly the case. "He saved your life, examined your Pokemon, and decided she could choose to leave. She did."

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Gold exploded, not caring who heard. "There's no way that could be possible!"

"Apparently it is," came a cheerful tone. Blue turned to the window. Her eyes almost seemed alive for a millisecond but the light vanished rapidly. "Hullo Miss," greeted Gin, smiling merrily at Blue. He leapt from the windowsill, looking pleased and slightly arrogant. The more he moved; the more Crystal found herself reminded of a court jester, except one who ended up humiliating everyone else "because it happened. Don't you believe your comrades?" Gold huffed and the boy tutted. "My my, you really just are a _horrible_ person aren't you?"

"This has nothing to do with you," Gold sneered. "Kindly leave before I kick you out myself!" His eyes were narrowed as he marched up to the boy and aimed to punch him. The other dodged and smiled, watching Gold hit the wall and hiss in pain and anger.

"But it's _raining_ out there!" the other whined, pretending to be miserable like a kicked puppy. "And it's _cold_! Why can't I stay here? Besides I have plenty to do with this!"

"Oh really," Gold snapped, lunging again. The boy danced out of the way with a smile, spinning a way with ease. Crystal struggled with her giggling. This kid was slightly annoying but really funny at the same time. He was like a fox, or… was it a kitsune? She couldn't say.

The boy gave a smug smirk. "Why, yes really," he stated innocently, holding up a Pokeball. "Watch this, Mr. Pain-In Everyone's Ass. Come on out Nina!" He tossed the Pokeball and the Pokemon Gold knew as Bakutaro shook herself as she appeared, her fur fluffing up. At the sight of Gold, she growled before glancing at Gin angrily.

"_What the hell am I doing here_," she barked out. Megapeon gave her friend a sympathetic look and the Totodile, having been silently observing the current events, looked amused. _"Don't tell me I have to go back to this guy!"_

"_I think your new trainer's just proving a point," _Totodile replied coolly. Cyndaquil shrugged.

"_As long as I'm away from that idiot forever, that's fine then. Warning Totodile, he'll suit you. He's a jerk."_

"_Are you implying something?"_ Totodile commented.

She laughed. _"Implying nothing. You're as serious as he is. Just be careful. His training hurts."_

"_Who says I'll work with him?" _retorted the Water-type. "_If you can't handle him, I'm not even going to bother. Brats like that, smug and superior and talentless, they're annoying and useless. That kid has no hope of being a good trainer, let alone earning my respect."_

"Oh would you shut up you insolent reptile?" Gold snarled. That beast had been mocking him; he heard it clear as day. "If you are going to insult me, then turn around and say it to my face! And you!" Gold moved toward his former Pokemon, only to stop at a small snicker. The boy was being laughed at. That was an unforgivable crime.

"Well isn't this ironic?" the odd boy murmured, his eyes glowing with mirth. "You, of all humans, have the ability to understand Pokemon speech. That's so awesome…"

…

There was nothing like waiting out a storm to remind you of your past journeys. This was how Red felt as he sat in the back of a cave, a small fire crackling near him. His Pokemon were nearby, Pika asleep in his lap. Red stared just above the fire, his crimson eyes reflecting the embers below. Vui paced around warily. Was he sensing someone? Red was too tired to rise to his feet and look.

"Who's there?" he finally shouted outside, wondering if he was heard over the wind. "You can come in you know. We don't bite." _Much_, he added silently.

For a few minutes, Red thought his Pokemon had lost his mind. Then there was a faint chuckle, almost swallowed by the storm. "I am rather surprised," The admission was calm, almost sounding like a lie. "I thought there was nobody actually braving this storm at this time of night. This is one of the few times I am glad to be wrong." A man, possibly in his forties with short and tidy black hair, walked in, a calm, permanently untouched smile resting on his face. He had been out in the storm all right, his whole body drenched in water. Despite that, Red couldn't help the thought that the man wasn't aware of it in any way, standing like a king.

"Hey, _oji-san_!" Red called over, the echo of his voice waking up Pika. "Get over here and dry off!" He felt the casual drawl slip from his lips unbidden. Any other time he would have cursed his unconsciously rude behavior, but right now he was more worried about the man's health than his inability to keep his formalities straight. The man chuckled again.

"What a phenomenal idea," he stated casually, walking over and sitting carefully on the ground. He casually removed his black jacket, revealing the grey vest and white sweater underneath, magically. The man clasped his fingers together after this, looking at Red as though he were the most interesting thing on the planet. At the moment that would probably be the case. "You're awfully young to be out in such weather."

Inwardly Red bristled but forced a smile. That was a lie: he was fifteen! Secretly, he was a bit glad this time he wasn't recognized as the big bad Champion of Kanto. He didn't think people realized just how _obnoxious _(Thank you Green!) that was. "A bit yeah," he mumbled. "What are you doing out here, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man leaned back against the cave wall and seemed to wear a sheepish sort of smile. Red recognized the falseness of it but didn't comment. Everyone had something to hide. "Ah I have a bad habit of wandering around and losing track of time you see. Unfortunately, I wandered too far from the city earlier…"

Red laughed, pretending that he fell for the lie. "You're getting old _oji-san_! I like you! My name's Red."

The man laughed with him. "Indeed I am. Red, is it? Odd name, but parents have all kinds of ideas."

He pretended to be offended. "Oh yeah mister? What's yours then, if mine's so _weird_?"

The man's gray eyes glinted as he observed him. "You may call me…Giovanni."

…

"Pokemon can't talk," Gold stated coolly. That was a known fact. He was just tired and the wind screwed with his head. The other boy sighed and Cyndaquil snorted.

" _Geez, this guy expects to be a good trainer if he doesn't know obvious stuff like that?"_

"Shut up Bakutaro," the black-haired male snarled and Cyndaquil turned now to glare with closed eyes.

"_My name is Nina!" _she screamed. _"And I am a girl! Not a he, not an it; I am a girl! I put up with it because you chose me but that was a mistake! You're nothing but a bully, a weak coward!"_

Gold twitched. He was not weak; he was _anything_ but weak. No damn piece of defective machinery was proving otherwise. So maybe he could understand Pokemon, so what? He didn't give a shit about what they had to say. Pokemon were captured to obey, no more, no less. He couldn't ask the others to back him up on that. Blue had sat down on the bed, spinning one of her Pokeballs. Crystal was observing him, with what? He was tempted to glare.

The other boy clapped his hands suddenly. "Okay, okay, simmer down, all ye hotheaded folks." Nina obeyed at once; running up to him and the boy picked her up happily. "Now, ya wanna know something funny?" He wagged his finger at Gold. "I don't think you could talk to Pokemon before couldja? Now you can, like magic or something. Maybe it's cause I took Nina from you. Yeah that could be it!" The black-haired boy shifted, his stance turning murderous. For a moment, there was pure silence, as the various events and words were digested in each person's mind.

"Who the hell are you to think you can steal _my_ Pokemon?" Gold exploded, glaring at the other male. The boy bowed, red hair falling over his face for a moment. Gin rose up and smiled at him, the look calmly angelic and arrogantly challenging.

"_You_, my wonderfully piss-annoying friend, may call me Gin. However, my Princess knows me better as Silver, something _you two_," he pointed at Crystal and Blue respectfully with a bow. "may call me as well." He gave a sheepish grin their direction. "I admit I'm a sucker for both ladies and nice people. You two fine females have the luxury of qualifying for both categories." He twirled a Pokeball on one finger and caught it, returning Nina. "So, shall we get started?"

"Get started with what?" Crystal asked, finally speaking up.

Gin gave her a happy nod, pointing outside. "Well missy, the storm is over. So… I wanna battle this guy!" He moved his hand toward Gold.

Gold snorted. "And lose? Fine by me." He was too angry to refuse. His pride, the pride of a man, was wounded.

Silver smiled at him. "We'll see."

…

Green tapped his fingers emotionlessly against the keyboard. On the screen, Porygon 2 carried out its tasks efficiently. This was a waiting game. Not just _anybody_ could enter the resistance after all. He wasn't nobody though. By Mew, the one time his reputation could matter…

Without glancing from his screen, Green released Porygon 2 from his laptop. The air shifted again. Green closed his eyes and waited.

"Green Oak?" The voice was calm, too much so. Green smirked. He knew that voice. It had been a few years since he had heard it. Green felt that odd sentimentality that he knew he could blame Red on. Emotional idiot.

"It has been a while, _sensei_." He closed his computer, rose to his feet… and rolled out of the way of a powerful Sludge Bomb, just as Porygon 2 countered with a stronger Psybeam. It blasted the Pokemon back and there was a cool laugh.

"I should have known better than to try to fool you, shouldn't I?" Green turned to glare coldly at the taller, slim man behind him.

"What do you want Koga?"

,,,

The Pokemon Center was dry and cool, the plain battlefield giving no advantage or disadvantage. Blue and Crystal sat with Totodile, the latter female very confused on the situation. Gold stared his opponent down, who looked perfectly at ease. "Ready?" the redhead called.

"Whatver," Gold huffed. "Aitaro, take him out!" Out came his Aipom, the monkey balancing calmly on his tail. _I'll show this guy… he has no right to take my Pokemon from me._ Silver grinned.

"Okey-dokey Sneasel come on out!" A black, bipedal weasel popped out, slashing the air. It looked at Aitaro and grinned, miming slicing a throat. Aitaro blinked and couldn't help but growl at the opponent, who stuck its tongue out. Gold flipped out his Pokedex reflexively, quickly analyzing the opponent. Blue nodded unsurprisingly. Of course that was his first move."Let's make the first attack! Sneasel, go for it!" The Pokemon seemed to disappear, crossing the battlefield and tearing into Aitaro, knocking him back.

_Quick Attack…_Gold thought. "Aitaro, Scratch!' Aitaro got up and aimed to slice back but the Pokemon dodged easily and leapt onto his head. Aitaro flailed wildly before the Pokemon punched with an icy power, knocking him back again. "Get up," the boy barked, and Aitaro obeyed. But the Sneasel was there already, using Ice Punch a second time and sending him flying. Aitaro got up again and Gold ordered. "Brick Break!" It was a technical move, one the pair had perfected over the years, his best move, as far as Gold was concerned. Once it hit that Sneasel, who had unbelievable weaknesses to Fighting moves, it would all be over. Aitaro's tail fist glowed white as he ran as fast he could on all fours.

But Gin was unperturbed. "Dodge and counter," the boy ordered smoothly. Sneasel complied, Quick Attack taking him into the air. The weasel soared over Aitaro's head, claws glowing white. "Brick Break," Silver called and Gold almost cursed aloud as Aitaro was slammed brutally into the ground. It seemed to be over but Aitaro forced himself up again. He launched himself, scratching at the Sneasel's face. Sneasel was bleeding but the pair kept attacking each other ferociously, the pair finally skidding back from each other, panting slightly. Then, without command, he charged with a Brick Break.

"What are you doing just running in like that?" Gold barked irritably. "You'll get hit! Aitaro, stand down!"

"Aitaro dodged an attack to look at his trainer. He glowered. _"Of course I'll get hit. At least if I'm hit I'm taking him down with me. Honestly, I wish you'd trust me."_ He punched, knocking the Sneasel to the ground. It remained still. Aitaro's eyes narrowed and Crystal paused.

"Wait a sec…"Blue nodded while Gold just shrugged.

"It's over," he said and Silver smiled as Aitaro began to walk over.

"Not yet," the boy replied cheerfully. "Now, Faint Attack!" Sneasel sprang up and tore into Aitaro, following up with a Brick Break. Aitaro screeched in pure agony as he hit the ground. He had fainted.

"Aitaro…lost?" Gold uttered. That was… impossible. He couldn't have just lost to a thieving bastard like this guy! "H-How…"

"Wow…" Crystal uttered. "That…That was…"

Silver let out a happy cheer as his Pokemon came running back. "Awesome job partner!" He hugged the weasel, who squealed delightedly. He quickly returned the Sneasel and looked up at Gold. "That's it then," he said to him, pocketing the Pokeball. "You lost. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"What?" he asked sullenly as the redhead walked over.

"Your Aipom kept getting up, kept fighting, and you never told him to. And when you told him to stop, he didn't. Why?"

"He's defective," the boy replied, glaring. So what?

"No," Silver replied evenly, lifting Gold by his shirt collar. His whole being was serious, grey eyes narrowed. "Pokemon aren't defective. They're alive."

"I know that!"

"If you did, you would have refused the battle. Didn't you notice? Your Pokemon was tired when it came out. Not just tired but worn out, like you beat him before you sent him out." He gestured to one of his Pokeballs. "I saw that the second I picked up their Pokeballs. You must be out of your mind if you can't understand why I took Nina after that."

"Give back my Pokemon," Gold spat furiously, moving to punch him. Gin dropped him.

"Fuck you," the boy replied coolly. "She doesn't want to come back. And why should she want to come back to you? You're nothing but a brat. Even your own Pokemon said that. Heck, your Poliwag is afraid of you. Doesn't that tell you something, if me kicking your butt didn't? You've got a long way to go and maybe you should start by being less of a jerk. Try it. It's an unusual concept but what have you got to lose?" He bowed to Blue and Crystal in turn before leaving the room.

Gold just watched him go. His head hurt. His pride was broken, and he had lost to an upstart like that. Just what was wrong with him?

…

Silver sighed as he entered Ilex Forest. Was this why Lance disliked humans so much? They were such an odd species. If the only ones who Lance knew were like that weirdo kid from the cave and that bastard of a trainer, no wonder he had so many problems. Sneasel popped out of his Pokeball.

"_So, Silver," _it greeted. _"What did you think of those two sexy ladies over there? The second one was your age too."_

"Honestly, I wasn't thinking about it buddy." Sneasel cackled.

"_Heh, course you weren't. You were thinking about a certain blond princess weren't ya?" _Silver flushed and growled, causing his Pokemon to laugh again. _"Atta boy Silver. Not only are you her knight in shining armor, you're gonna help her bear babies too! I've taught you well."_

"I doubt it highly," he told the other as they walked. "We're kids Sneasel."

"_Isolated kids. Besides, that little vow you made always gets the ladies."_

"And you're _such _a ladies' man."

"_Duh."_ The pair laughed and Silver smiled to himself as he walked. Then he paused, seeing something curled under the shrine. He blinked and went to investigate. Kneeling down, he leapt back when a small electric shock blasted toward him. Ooh, scary. He had to look now. He looked to see a badly injured Pikachu underneath. It was clutching something in its mouth…

_Why does it have a red hat?_


	9. Chapter 8: Stuck in Time

_If you guys are still reading this story I will love you forever. You don't know how sorry I am about the wait. I had more advanced classes than ever and it ate at my time and energy. I am going to work to push these out more frequently. This is more of a filler chapter but it shows a bit about Gold._

_Anyway..._

_Music: Silver cannot understand all mons but Gold can. Silver understands the ones who let him understand. And we're hinting at Red here in this chappie... and I like torturing Green._

_XXX- He has a bit of his protect personality but circumstances of living can change a person. Also, the Viridianshipping is not gonna happen, I will admit that right now on the reply. It's just Sneasel being a perverted jerk. And Bakutaro canonically is a boy, hence the -taro but in this she's Nina. And she's not happy. It's symbolism and a change to the plot. _

_Vanessa- Wow thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_Reploid Cat- READ IT NAO! Just kidding take your time pal._

_And with that... the chapter!_

* * *

_Grey Winds_

_**Chapter 8: Stuck in Time**_

"You're back!" Her voice lilted into his ears the second the illusion faded and Silver smiled casually. He felt the hug before he saw her, blonde hair against his chin. Did she realize how short she was? Puberty better hit soon or this was gonna get awkward real fast"You took a while didn't you?" she asked rhetorically, smiling gently at him. Gin grinned through her monster hug. They were the weirdest siblings ever, probably because they weren't related. It was why Silver didn't quite understand Sneasel and his perversion. He knew he would never see his best friend that way. Whatever, he had a weird weasel.

"Princess I'm glad to see you too," he said cheerfully. "But right now, we've got a little guy in pain." He held out the Pikachu, who had been surprisingly placid this whole time. Then again, it was semi-conscious, or unconscious now. The Princess' expression turned concerned, motherly. Gin secretly thought that was her default setting.

"What happened?" Gin shrugged, looking up at the frozen sky. The world they lived in had only two times: midday and evening. It had taken him forever to get used to the change in the outside world. Sneasel made fun of him for it. He picked up the weasel, letting him curl in his arms.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not like you. I only understand my friends."

"Do you know anything," she joked gently, borrowing a line from their precious brother. The guy was a jerk, a lovable dude, but still such an asshole.

He winced and put a hand to his chest. "Ah why must he have taught you how to tease?"

"He taught you how to fight, or something," she reminded playfully, taking the Pikachu from his arms and hugging it gently. Yellow smiled miserably. "This poor thing… he was separated from his trainer." Her body glowed a soft golden color. Slowly the wounds began to heal. Gin smiled a little and shook his head.

"Whatever happened," he mused. "Someone's missing a Pikachu. Looks like I'm on a hunt aren't I?"

"_We're _on a hunt," she corrected mildly. "I am going with you this time."

Gin frowned. He wasn't worried about her physical safety. If there was one thing he was certain he could do now, it was protect her. That was the whole point of the promise after all, not love or something equally as silly. But her emotional safety was something he could not be sure of. You never knew the real world until you went there. "Princess…"

"This isn't because I'm a girl is it?" she countered before he could finish, causing him to snicker a little. Really, he had given up on gender discrimination years ago. Wearing a dress does that to someone of his nature.

"Hardly Princess," Silver replied lightly. "I'm just being the overprotective big brother I am and not wanting you to go out in the big scary world I just visited."

"That bad huh?" she asked dryly, leading him toward the tiny cabin where they stayed. "And I am older than you." Wherever they were going, they weren't going today.

"I sympathize with Nii-san," he began, following. "Only in body sis."

"That's definitely a bad thing," Yellow said softly and they fell into a deep conversation, not paying attention to the sight of a hopping Noctowl with a camera on one leg.

…

Gold was not a big fan of the whole pity party scenario. The way he saw it, it wasted time he could use training his Pokemon. However, there was no way he could pull himself to train now. Aitaro, now his best Pokemon again, was virtually useless, hand tail limp where he walked. It would need two more days for it to be fully functional again, along with the rest of him. He couldn't get Nyotaro out of his Pokeball, no matter how hard he tried. And that new Pokemon… Totodile or whatever it was called, pretty much ignored him.

So what else did he have to do but wallow?

That loss had been _pathetic._ That guy, Gin, or whatever the moron's name was, had completely beaten him. And he had seemed so easygoing about it. Of course he was, the fool was a _normal trainer_. He had no reason to fight, he could just travel around the region, calling his Pokemon _friends _and all that nonsense that had made him ill since he was eight and had… had what? Why couldn't he remember? What was so hard about remembering it? His head hurt and an image swam up in his mind, the vision of someone lying on the ground, the sound of a sigh, wistful and cold. Gold quietly bit his lip to keep the screams that were racing around his mind from bursting out. He was so deep in thought now, he didn't even notice Blue walking up behind him.

"So this is where you have been," she stated quietly. He jumped and turned, Gold's amber eyes alight with fear and anger. He hated being snuck up on.

"Go away," he snapped at her, pride wounded again . "I am not a child to be comforted."

Blue nodded but did not move. "You are a child, but I'm not going to comfort you."

"Are you going to scold me instead?" Gold bit out, glowering. It was just fake words, all of it. There was no such thing as friends. Bond were a lie. They were just a false comfort. Gold believed he lived firmly in reality

"No," she replied calmly from where she stood. "I am going to help you. Why did you reach for your Pokedex?"

"Information helps. It's an encyclopedia."

"It's your tool," she surmised, causing him to nod. "Are Pokemon your tools too?" He nodded again. She thought a moment. "To you I suppose they would be."

"What are they to you?" he asked, curious despite his anger. She made him think of himself, cold, wary, wild. She wouldn't trust anybody, absolutely could not. Yet Red and Green… there was something he was missing. It was the edge of his mind; almost something he could hold in his hands

Blue looked thoughtful a moment before a hint of a smile touched her lips. "They're my freedom. They're friends I hold deeply to my heart. They're my partners in battle." She looked down at Gold. "Have you ever thought of letting them be that way, partners, not friends?"

"Wouldn't that make them equal to me?" he couldn't help but sneer. Gold wasn't even sure if he could believe himself.

"Well, if you were a Pokemon," Blue commented quietly. "You'd be considered rather inferior. Gold stared at her blankly as she continued, as though talking to herself. "You have no claws or fangs to fight with, you have no attacks, and you bleed rather easily. You'd be dead in that world. So in a way," she brushed the folds of her dress down. "We're both useless in one way the world works. It's why Pokemon and humans work together. It isn't simply because we like each other. I doubt affection has to do with anything in the beginning. It takes accepting someone to like them. That's what I think anyway."

Blue shrugged at him, turning around. "Make sure you're back before dark. We have enough to do without searching for your corpse." She left him there, the boy more confused than ever before.

…

Green wished he wasn't known as an ice cube. Koga was standing there with a _knife to his throat_ and he was expected to just _stand there!_ Dear god, just who were these morons to need a damn demonstration anyway? He kept his face impassive regardless, not even letting his eyes betray his discomfort and honest to god terror. Well, he wasn't anymore. He survived Red, really. That was a horror unspeakable to any other man.

The ninja stepped back with a curt nod at last and Green breathed as unnoticeably as he could. Below the stage he stood upon, a large group of people burst into applause below him. Outwardly, he turned away as casually as always. Inwardly, he was screaming, struggling not to release Charizard and roast all the rotten bastards. They were _Rockets_ for god's sake. Admittedly, they were discarded Rockets but his point was valid! Actually, didn't that make them _worthless? _

"So…" he began after a moment, the milling men and women below him. "Are we done here? Do I get to leave?"

"Not without a uniform," Koga replied promptly, eyes alight with humor. Green really wanted to curse Mew for returning the man's sense of humor. It was obnoxious.

"I refuse," Green deadpanned, walking out the door before anyone could stop him.

…

The yellow mouse stirred and found himself moving. Or someone was moving him. The Pikachu opened its eyes blearily and looked around as much as he could.

"Gin, he's awake!" The voice came from above, female and relieved. Was that Blue? No… Blue wouldn't have spoken at all, simply looked at him. Plus it was younger, happier. It reminded him a bit of Red.

_Red…_

Pika sat up, ignoring the pain that he was so obviously still in. _"Where's Red?" _he yowled, startling whoever was holding him. _"What have you done with my trainer?" _He couldn't see clearly yet but he sure could smell. And he smelled two unusual humans and their Pokemon to boot! _"Tell me before I blast your brains out!"_

"_Woah, woah man chill out," _He twitched his ears toward a drawling Sneasel, who was up in the air, likely sitting on the other human's shoulder. _"My pals _saved _your rear end. And who the heck is Red? Is this his hat?" _Pika could smell the hat on the Pokemon's head. _"It's a cool one. Makes me feel all gangster."_

"Sneasel, you aren't a gangster… whatever that is." The voice above him sounded reproachful and confused. It was that girl who was carrying him.

"I don't think I want to know Princess," came the mellow voice of the other human.

Pika was torn between screaming and attacking. A small, gentle hand rested on his head. "Just relax," soothed the girl. "It'll be okay. We're going to take you back to your friend. But you need to heal. So just go back to sleep okay? It'll be fine."

Pika felt himself growing drowsy as he asked. _"Who… are you?" _

The girl and boy looked at each other, he could tell. He could also tell they were smiling, perhaps proud of something. "I'm Yellow," the girl introduced. "And this is Silver. We're from Viridian."

Pika frowned as he drifted off. _How had they known what he was saying… can't be…_

The Pokemon fell into a deep sleep seconds later and Gin returned the fluttering Butterfree, clipping the ball back to Yellow's belt. The girl nodded sleepily. Gin shook his head amusedly.

"You are helpless sometimes," he told her as they ran. The sun was beginning to set outside of Olivine, bathing them in its light. Sneasel snickered as she let out a whine.

"You're so mean…" she mumbled, nearly falling over. Gin caught her and easily carried her onward.

"Come on Princess," he quipped as she snoozed. "Your Knight can't protect you with his hands full…"

…

"How long have you been sitting out here?" Crystal asked incredulously as she walked to the shrine. Gold shrugged and glared before turning back to his Pokemon. Nyotaro was exploring. He wanted to yell at the creature for being so lax while he was watching but the twelve-year-old couldn't find the energy. He couldn't find the energy for much right now, not even to get up and get food. He was almost grateful the pony-tailed girl had brought sandwiches with her. She sat down next to him and he scowled reluctantly.

"None of your business. And what are you doing here? I highly doubt you give a shit for my well-being."

"You're right, I don't. I want to leave without you and help the professor. Unfortunately," Chris sighed almost dramatically. "My good will prevents me from leaving someone to sulk, even someone like you."

"I don't have to take this," Gold growled, about to push himself to his feet, only for Chris to shrug.

"Yeah you don't, but by that it means it means I don't have to take your behavior either. "

"Look just get to your sappy friendship bullshit and leave me alone," the amber-eyed male sneered. Chris sighed a little.

"I'm not saying anything. You won't listen." The Totodile waddled up to them as they spoke.

"Why would I listen to someone as weak and stupid as you? You-" Gold cut himself off, knowing how damn hypocritical it would sound if he kept talking. Crystal watched him for a moment then sighed.

"I just wanna help," she began but Gold glowered.

"Don't," he huffed sulkily. "I can figure this out on my own."

"I think that's the problem," the blue-haired girl retorted before walking away. "You live on the planet with other people and their opinions Gold. Time to get used to it." Chris shook her head as she left, not hearing his reply. Was this what all rich kids were like? Boy was Chris glad her Mom had divorced.

...

Blue looked at the news impassively as Crystal returned. "Anything?" She leaned against the wall by the bed, her Ditto shifting all over the room like a twitchy jello cup. Her eyes remained on the screen, her only indication of noticing the girl was the slight lowering of the volume.

The younger shook her head. "No, he's still sulky."

Blue shrugged. "He's a boy. Those happen, especially when you lose." She saw the screen turn to a riot in Goldenrod. Blue frowned. Where had they sent Red and Green? Green was going back to Kanto and Red had been going to Ecruteak. She turned up the volume as the woman reappeared in front of the screen.

"… _Witnesses report there were at least three civilians killed and fifteen injured in this fight… it was supposedly started by a young man and his Pokemon. The boy disappeared from the scene but witnesses described a black-haired boy with red eyes and a baseball cap…"_

_Red… _Blue felt her heart thump in her throat. He just had the worst timing didn't he?

…

Gold found himself shivering. Aitaro and Nyotaro were curled up under a tree, the same one that weird ass Totodile was punching at and missing due to his large head. He wanted to go back to the Center but… something just didn't seem right. So he sat by the historical landmark and thought. He wasn't even thinking about the loss anymore. Gold just wanted to understand just what he was missing now, why he was being glared at for trying to make his Pokemon stronger.

His musing was interrupted by the glow of the shrine, light shining behind the doors. He stared up at it with wide, confused eyes. Whatever was happening, it was making his heart swell.

Damien watched this event with a crazed smile on his face. Well wasn't this just picture perfect?


End file.
